Secrets
by abbymickey24
Summary: Bella and Jasper have been best friends since they were little.  For six years they've kept they're love for each other a secret.  Can another secret and a few lies thrown in help to get them together or will it pull them apart.  Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess what people? I don't own Twilight. I just like to make Jasper and Bella do naughty things, preferably together and sometimes alone as you will see.**

**This will be a short story. It is eight chapters including the epilogue and every one of them is done. They once a day for the rest of this week. On Sunday, you will get the last regular chapter in the morning and the epilogue later in the day. **

**I wrote this for my awesome amazing soon to be face to face with friend Vegatenshi. We were talking one day and she, I think, jokingly suggested me writing her a story. I love her and she introduced me to McSteamy, McDreamy, and G.. Plus she is awesome at sharing her Jackson pics with me so of course I couldn't say no. **

**While I wrote it she was right there. She was my sounding board and stayed on my ass to write. The things that happen in the story are images from her head; I just put the words with it. So after you read and if you review send her a thank you in there as well. Because without her this would have never seen the light of day. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1-Best Friends Only**

_**Bella**_

Jasper Whitlock is just my best friend. Jasper Whitlock is just my best friend.

_If I keep telling myself that then eventually I will, hopefully, start to believe it,_ I thought as I stared out the window at the darkening sky.

I met Jasper the summer before I turned 7 when my dad, Charlie, and I had moved to Houston, Texas.

When we'd pulled into the driveway of our new house I saw him. He was standing in the middle of the yard next door, a toy gun in one hand and a cowboy hat in the other; a silver star pinned to his chest.

A toothless grin had lit up his face when I hopped out of our truck and he'd placed the hat on his head, tipping it lightly in greeting. His gun found its place in the holster on his hip and he'd sauntered over, looking like a live version of Woody from Toy Story.

He'd stopped right in front of me and said, "My name's Jasper Whitlock ma'am."

I'd told him my name and he'd held his hand out for me to take.

Growing up with just my dad, I was a tomboy through and through. I expected a handshake when I'd placed my hand in his, but instead he'd raised it to his lips and kissed the back.

I'd jerked my hand away from him and shot him a glare.

He'd grinned again and said, "You'll make a good damsel in distress."

I'd huffed an angry breath and pulled a fist back, letting it fly forward and straight into his nose.

Most kids would have run away crying at that point, especially when blood was running out from in between their fingers, but not Jasper.

He'd pulled his hand away, took one look, grinned, and said, "Never mind, you'll make a good deputy."

From that moment on Jasper and I were a constant.

In elementary school our dads could always find us in either the backyard shooting imaginary bad guys, climbing the few trees, or building forts out of old wood.

In middle school they could find us in either bedroom reading, doing homework, or kicking Bowser's butt in Mario Brothers.

In high school things changed a little. While Jasper and I were still best friends, we had after school jobs and boyfriends or girlfriends that took away from our time together. However, we made sure that we still did our homework together and called each other after dates.

Jasper had been the first to lose his virginity. Her name was Maria and his homecoming date senior year. I didn't like her, but then there weren't many of Jasper's girlfriends I did like. They were always jealous of the time we spent together, but as we'd told them over and over again, it wasn't like that with us.

Granted Jasper had to deal with the jealousy too, from the guys I went out with. None were ever interesting enough to warrant more than a date or two and I never had a boyfriend, but that didn't stop them from saying shit. Of course not to be outdone by my best friend I did lose virginity that year too. It happened prom night and what we deemed afterward, and with a good laugh, as, the great Eric Yorkie debacle.

College was when things changed completely. For the first time since we were 7 Jasper and I didn't see each other every day. It was hard to be away from my best friend, but I was in Austin at the University of

Texas, studying Journalism, and he'd stayed in Houston to go to the Police Academy.

I was only able to come home on weekends, but those days we were inseparable.

I was in my junior year when things really changed. I'd come home on a Friday night like always, but Jasper wasn't there to meet me. I'd talked to him the day before and he'd said nothing about not being around. As I was walking back to my house, trying to call him, he'd pulled up.

I could tell right away he wasn't alone. As soon as she stepped out of the truck I'd thought to myself that our friendship would never be the same. She was gorgeous with her dark hair, tanned complexion, light blue eyes, and curves in all the right places. Her name was Irina and he'd met her that Monday.

We went out to dinner that night and she was nice I guess. She seemed to understand our relationship and it didn't bother her. She made an effort to get to know me. Jasper would watch her talk and he would smile or laugh at something she'd say. I could tell he liked her a lot.

All through dinner though I felt off. I couldn't get the thought from earlier out of my head. Thankfully neither one noticed and we'd gone our separate ways afterwards. The rest of the weekend it was just Jasper and I like always and things were good, but when I left to go back to school he was on his way to see Irina.

For two months are weekends were spent like that. Every phone call we made during the week he mentioned her at least once or twice. I didn't know what was wrong with me at the time, but I couldn't get on the Irina bandwagon. Dad liked her, Nathan-Jasper's dad liked her, and Jasper liked her a lot. I kept waiting for him to call and say he'd told her he loved her.

When it happened, two weeks into the third month of them dating, the reaction I had screwed with my brain even more. The next weekend had come around and I found myself not wanting to go home and I didn't. When asked I sighted school work as the reason. I did it again the next weekend and then the one after that. Jasper and dad questioned me about it, but I told them I was struggling with a class and needed to study. They let it go thankfully.

Before I had to make up another excuse I met Alec. He was the all-American boy with his blond hair, blue eyes, tall, and a basketball player. I didn't need to use my studying excuse that weekend. Alec had asked me out on our first date.

The next weekend I knew I had to go home though. I invited Alec. Yeah it was kind of early to introduce him to dad, but I didn't want to be a third wheel either.

Dinner that night had been interesting. Jasper had not been welcoming at all. He was silent and only answered with one or two word answers if Alec asked a question. It hurt my feelings and pissed me off too. I wasn't like that with Irina even if I didn't like her. It was even harder to watch how he was with her. He was all smiles when he looked at her, kisses were frequent, and he'd whisper things in her ear that would make her smile and laugh.

By the time the meal had come I was tired of watching their display and said no to a movie. The next morning Alec and I went back to Austin and the conversation we had, when we got there, was enlightening.

He had started talking and the confusion at the things he was saying only grew with every word. He started out with saying he knew as soon as I looked at Jasper and Irina. That my eyes followed his every movement and a flash of hurt would make its way across my face each time he interacted with her.

He then told me to think about all the years Jasper and I had been friends. About his girlfriends and why I didn't like them. About the times when it was just us having a good time.

Then he had put his hands on my shoulders, looked me right in the eyes and asked, 'What if he was to get married and have kids with someone that wasn't you?'

As soon as he'd asked the question it was like a knife had plunged into my chest and was twisted. The answer hit me like a ton of bricks and I knew.

Jasper may have been my best friend, but I was also in love with him.

_**Jasper**_

Bella Swan is just my best friend. Bella Swan is just my best friend.

_If I keep telling myself that then maybe one day I will start to believe it, _I thought as I lay in bed, waiting for sleep to claim me.

I met her the summer before first grade. I was busy playing Texas Rangers, like my dad was in real life, in the front yard when her dad and her pulled into the driveway of the house next door. I knew a new family was moving in and I had hoped for a boy my age, but as soon as I saw Bella hop down from that truck I didn't care anymore.

I had always played the cop part by myself and seeing she was a girl it would give me someone to rescue. If I had been older than 7 I might have thought before I said anything, but the punch she landed was enough to let me know quite clearly and painfully, I AM NOT PLAYING THE GIRL PART!

Something good came from all that blood though, I got my best friend and we were inseparable. Bella was so awesome at that age. Hell she was awesome at any age, but back then when kids were freaking out over coooties we just didn't care. She could climb trees or build forts even better than me sometimes. She had no problem getting dirty, baiting a hook, or spouting off sport's trivia.

As we got older our friendship never changed. Sure we didn't go running through the backyard shooting villains anymore, we did it on the TV, that or it was ducks in Duck Hunt. Bella was just as awesome then too. She kicked my ass more times than I can count at Mario Brothers or Donkey Kong. She had no problem rubbing it in either and while I towered over her in height by then, I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want another bloody nose after all.

High school was an interesting time. Our time together was cut drastically as we went through our four years. I got a job working as a bagboy in a grocery store while she got one waitressing in a restaurant. The opposite sex also started noticing both of us. Sure Bella still wore her typical jeans, t-shirts, sneakers, and no makeup, but that didn't stop the boys from noticing she was pretty. I had filled out my lanky body as well and hauling bags of canned goods helped a lot.

I had more girlfriends than Bella had boyfriends, hell thinking back on it I don't think she ever had a boyfriend. She went on dates, but nothing ever panned out. That was okay though since all the boys who asked her out were idiots anyway.

As for my girlfriends they never lasted long either. They would always say they were okay with Bella and I being friends only to turn around and get jealous a week or so later. It annoyed me and I'd break up with them on the spot.

Senior year was when I had my longest girlfriend. Maria was hot. She had that whole exotic Latin thing going on and I was more than happy to let her teach me how to please a woman. We'd dated three months, but like all the others her jealousy ended us.

When Bella lost her virginity that same year, to that moron Eric Yorkie, I'd wanted to kick his ass. Especially when she told me it had only last two minutes and hurt like hell. She'd talked me down though and then we'd laughed about how little his dick was. It was good times and something we still laughed about to this day.

College was when things started getting hairy with our friendship. Going from seeing the person you cared about the most everyday to only three days a week was a hard adjustment. We made it work though. We knew that as soon as she finished her degree she'd be back in Houston and we already had it planned out. I'd be a cop by then and we'd get an apartment together.

While that had still happened and we were currently living together, a few obstacles threatened to derail it and they all happened in her junior year.

The first was when I met Irina. She was standing in front of me, in line at the local coffee shop I stopped at one morning on my way to the gym. From the back she was hot, but when she'd turned around her dark hair and blue eyes, had left me speechless.

I must have had the same affect on her as well, since she'd asked me to join her at a table. We'd talked for an hour and I'd found that she was just as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. When we'd finished our coffee I'd asked her to dinner that night. She'd agreed and we went out, having a great time. I'd asked her out the next night and the night after.

I didn't tell Bella I had met someone. I don't know why and when she came home that Friday night I was worried how she would react. She seemed to be okay though and Irina had made an effort to get to know her, having heard how important she was to me earlier in the week.

Bella seemed to like her too, so she was the first one I told about loving Irina and she was really happy for me.

Unfortunately right after I told her and when I really wanted to talk about it with her in person; her school work picked up. She was struggling with one of her classes and didn't make it home for a few weekends. I missed her, but knew school was important to her and I didn't bug her about coming home.

The fourth weekend she didn't make it home was because of a date. Even though it meant I would go another week without seeing her, I was happy for her. Or I thought I was until she brought him home.

I'll admit I was a dick to Alec. I didn't care that he was going to be a doctor or that he played basketball for the UT team. All I could seem to care about was how close he sat to Bella or how his hand ran up and down her arm. Thankfully, Irina was there to distract me from the thought of punching him.

She wasn't there the next morning though and I had full intentions of keeping Alec and Bella apart for the day. I wanted to spend some alone time with my best friend and I'd be damn if his being there was going to stop me.

My day had not panned out like I thought it would and by the end of that night I would have a whole new thought to work out.

When I'd gone over to Bella's house I'd found out from Charlie she'd gone back to campus early. It pissed me off that she hadn't wanted to hang out and I'd gone to Irina's apartment to vent.

As soon as I walked in I started ranting about Alec. Irina had listened until I ran out of steam and then with a sad look on her face she'd sat me down on her couch. She'd perched beside me, took my hand, and proceeded to sucker punch me with what I'd been too blind to see until that moment.

She told me how I'd watched his every movement, but only when he was touching Bella. She told me how even though I was talking with her, one ear and eye had always been on Alec and Bella. She told me how she'd already noticed before Alec how I looked at Bella. She told me how that look was almost the same one I gave her, but the difference was that with Bella it went deeper. The reason she gave for not saying something sooner was she was being selfish, but she couldn't do it anymore. Because even thought she loved me, she'd never be able to compete with the truth. And the truth was that...

Bella Swan may have been my best friend, but I was also in love with her.

**XXXXX**

**Well what do you guys think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess what people? I don't own Twilight. I just like to make Jasper and Bella do naughty things, preferably together and sometimes alone as you will see.**

**The italic content of this chapter along with the ones in chapters 4 and 6 were requests from Vegatenshi. **

**This was supposed to be up earlier and I've tried all day. Big thanks to Cullen Cousin for telling me how to get around the error message I've been getting.  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 2-The Secrets We Keep **_

_**Bella**_

It hadn't taken me long to come to terms with how I felt about Jasper. I think subconsciously I'd always known and it just came naturally to admit it. Granted I only admitted it to myself and Alec and to this day we were still the only two who knew.

There had only been one time, in the six years since that night that I'd almost told him how I felt. It was that very next Friday when I'd gone home for the weekend and he'd told me he and Irina broke up. I'd been shocked and really fucking ecstatic, but I'd kept the latter at bay while I asked why. A small part of me was hoping he'd say because he was in love with me and my own feelings were sitting on the tip of my tongue, ready to come out as soon as he said the words.

However his answer of, 'I realized things were moving too fast and I just want to focus on my job,' caused me to swallow them down and bury them somewhere behind my kidneys. I told myself that if he thought he was moving too fast with someone he'd spent a month saying I love you too, then me blurting it out would have scared the shit out of him, and I really wasn't up for the whole rejection and screwing up our friendship thing either.

Thankfully he'd also taken the explanation of my boredom with Alec as why I decided not to see him anymore. He knew me well enough to know that's how it had always been with guys and didn't question it any further. Although he did seem happy about it.

From that moment on things went back to the way they'd always been. I came home every weekend and our friendship seemed to grow stronger.

Before I knew it junior year had ended, summer passed by, senior year came and went, I had graduated, and moved back to Houston.

Jasper and I were quick to find a place of our own, moving into a two bedroom apartment downtown. Living with him was interesting. Not only did I have to keep my feelings hidden, but I was amazed at how, even knowing him as long as I had, that there were still little quirks left to be discovered. Like how he left his socks lying in the living room, even though he took his boots to his bedroom or how he always threw the milk out when there was still a glassful left. Thankfully we didn't share a bathroom because he had tons more in there and they would have driven me over the edge.

Our lives were pretty simple and easy though. Over the course of the last four years we'd ironed out a pretty solid routine.

Jasper worked the early morning, 3am to 11am, shift and five days in a row that varied every few weeks. I worked a more normal 8am to 5pm Monday through Friday.

Every morning when he left for work he'd open my door. I never woke up until he closed it back and I never told him that I did. I was always afraid if I did he would stop doing it and knowing that he did it was worth missing a few minutes of sleep. I was always gone before he got home, but when I returned to the apartment he was always waiting, with a beer and dinner already on the table.

If he was working weekends I was the one waiting, but with lunch. He'd always go shower, eat, and then nap for an hour or two.

Our nights were spent watching our favorite shows, movies, or blowing shit up in Halo. Sometimes we'd go out or visit dad and Nathan. Like I said it was simple, but it was us.

Every now and then our routine would break from the norm. Those were the nights I worked late or one of us had a date.

The latter was more of a defense mechanism than one of interest. It would have looked pretty suspicious if I never dated and I couldn't risk Jasper coming close to finding out about my feelings for him.

Only a handful of guys ever made it to a second date, only a few of them got a goodnight kiss on the cheek, and none of them ever got anything more.

Thankfully, for the sake of my sanity, Jasper's dates never seemed to go any where either. And if they did go somewhere, in the intimate sense, he never brought them home. I don't know what I would have done if I had to listen to that going on.

There was one part of my life Jasper knew nothing about though. One that I'd be too embarrassed to tell him about, especially when all my best ones had to do with him.

Once or twice a week I would get the need to find a release. Yes, I'd only had sex once and that had sucked major ass in the pleasure department, but I'd read and seen plenty, in books and movies, on how good an orgasm could be. I wasn't delusional enough to think that real life was anywhere close to what was portrayed, but it was enough to let me know I wanted one. I didn't have a boyfriend and I wasn't about to go out and find some random stranger, so that left it up to me.

The first time I touched myself was the week of my first midterms freshman year. I was so stressed from studying and wanted it to just go away. Unfortunately not knowing what I was doing only added to the stress level. I didn't have any girlfriends to ask, so I did the only I could.

I looked it up and then was amazed at some of the shit that came up. However, it did give me enough to get the job done. It wasn't the most gratifying orgasm, but as I did it more they got better and I did it a lot that week.

For the rest of freshman year and up until the whole Jasper feelings thing I didn't venture past using my own hand on just my clit and using whatever my brain came up with to get off.

However, when I realized my feelings a whole new door opened up. There were suddenly fantasies, staring Jasper, and a need for more. To get that more I ventured into my first adult store. I didn't know what to buy and just looking at all the different vibrators turned my face tomato red. Thankfully the girl behind the counter took pity on me and explained each one. While it was embarrassing as hell, it was also very insightful and an hour later I walked out with rabbit buried under my jacket. That thing was, to me, the best invention known to man for a self-inflicted orgasm. Combined with my Jasper fantasies I was left breathless and thanking every deity under the sun.

I fantasized about everything, from him using the rabbit on me to him pulling me over and going at me on the hood of his patrol car. Everything was fair game and every one got me off better than the last.

I was usually always relaxed. It was nice to not have stress accumulate on my shoulders. Unfortunately that had changed this week.

Things at work were changing, a new owner was taking over, and every one was worried, knowing cuts were going to be made. I'd been at the little daily newspaper since I moved back after college. I was one of five fact checkers on staff and I loved it. It wasn't my dream job, since I wanted to have my own column, but I knew from the start I'd have to work up to that. I just didn't know if I would get that chance there now.

It was why I was lying in my bed awake at 2am, waiting for Jasper to leave for work this morning. This was usually when I did my personal time, he was out of the house and I didn't have to worry he'd hear me.

I, most of the time, didn't need a reason to pleasure myself. Just thinking about him was enough to get me turned on, but this morning things were a little different.

A late email from work last night, telling me of a mandatory staff meeting at 2 this afternoon, had left me anxiety ridden. I hadn't slept at all wondering, when I left at five, if I would still have my job. I needed to relax so I could sleep for a few hours and at least be somewhat coherent later.

To do that though Jasper needed to leave. I could hear him moving around his room getting ready and any time now he'd open my door.

It wasn't five minutes later I heard him pull his door open and close it behind him. Turning over onto my side I evened out my breathing and made sure to keep my eyes closed as a sliver a light slid across the end of my bed.

He stood there for a few seconds, whispered something I couldn't make out, and then the light disappeared as he pulled the door close.

I lay there ten minutes after hearing the front door, making sure he didn't come back unexpectedly. When I was sure he was gone I propped up on an arm and reached for the drawer beside my bed, getting my little friend from the inside and laying it beside me.

As I shimmied out of my clothes I let my folder of many fantasies run through my head, wondering which one I would use. I'd just settled on the one where I get pulled over when the sky outside opened up and rain splattered against my window.

A slow smile spread across my face as a new never before used fantasy formed in my head. As I got comfortable against my pillow and spread my legs I picked up my rabbit, turning it on.

My eyes closed and I let my mind go to the fantasy.

_I was on the beach and the rain was pouring down around me, matting my hair to the back of my neck and face. My tank and skirt were soaked through, the chill spreading goosebumps over my body... Out of nowhere Jasper's hands landed on my hips_, _sending a shiver down my spine. His body pressed against my back and I could feel his hard cock between us. His warm breath blew across my cheek as his hands started to slide up my sides, taking my tank with them. He continued on, just grazing the side of my breasts as he lifted it over my head, dropping it beside us onto the sand. _

As fantasy Jasper palmed my breasts I swept my fingers across my nipples before rolling them in between my fingers. A moan escaped my lips as pleasure shot straight to my core.

_His thumb brushed over my hardened peaks, becoming almost painful when he added more pressure to them while his lips ghosted up and down my neck_

_One hand kept up the movement as the other slowly slid down to the top of my skirt. He ran the tip of his fingers from hip to hip, dipping just below the waistband. _

'_Take this off,' His husky voice whispered into my ear before he sucked the lobe into his mouth. _

_I brought my hands up and hooked them into the sides of my skirt and panties, pushing them over my hips. I let them puddle at my feet on their own as Jasper's hand splayed out just under my belly button. My head dropped back onto his shoulder and I once again heard his voice._

'_Do you want me to touch you Bella?' _

'_Please,' I breathed out. _

_I felt him smile against my neck as the hand on my stomach moved lower. _

My breaths were coming in pants as I finally moved my rabbit down to my slit. I slipped the rabbit between my wet lips, circling my clit slowly. My back arched at the pleasure I felt and I let out a deep groan that flowed into a moan as I moved the rabbit to my entrance, pushing just the tip in. .

_Jasper's long fingers spread me open and he found my bundle of nerves immediately, pressing just enough to tease. _

'_Do you like that baby?' He asked. _

_I could only whimper in answer as he pressed harder against my clit. _

_The rain was still pouring down around us, but it only added to what I was feeling. _

_His lips kissed down to my shoulder as his hand dipped lower. His fingers circled my entrance and I moaned loudly as one followed by another slipped inside me. _

I pressed the rabbit into myself completely, adjusting the stimulator so it would hit my clit in just the right spot before pulling it out and doing it over and over again.

_His fingers moved in and out of me slowly, drawing moans and groans from my throat. On each inward thrust he twisted his wrist, allowing him to hit the spot that would soon send me reeling over the edge. His mouth moved back up to my ear as his pace quickened. _

'_Do you want to cum Bella?'_

_I started to nod my head, but his teeth bit into the lobe of my ear stopping me. _

'_I want you to say it baby. I'll stop if you don't.'_

'_Jas... .'_

'_That's it' He whispered._

'_I want...to...cum...please let me. Please.'_

'_Mmmmm. I love it when you say please.' _

_The speed of his fingers increased again and I teetered on the edge. He brought his thumb into play and with just three sweeps I went tumbling over, crying out his name._

"JASPER!" Left my lips as wave after wave of ecstasy swept over my body, making my limbs quake and shudder.

_Fucking hell...__That was the best one yet. _I thought as I slipped the vibrator out from inside me.

Once I got my breathing under control I headed to the bathroom to clean up. By the time I was done I was already yawning and I went back to my room, crawled into bed, and pulled the covers up to my neck. I made sure my alarm was set and with a smile on my face I finally drifted off into sleep.

**XXXXXXXX**

_**Jasper**_

Irina's revelation had shocked the shit out of me. I'd stared at her for a good five minutes before I'd tried to deny it. She'd shaken her head, told me to think about it, and then left me sitting on her couch while she went to her bedroom. I can't remember now how long I sat there before making my way out of her apartment. All I can remember was driving around for hours thinking about what Irina had said before it had finally clicked in my brain. I'd had to pull over, to keep from running off the road, at the amount of love that had bubbled to the surface and of course, I had no clue what to fucking do.

Don't get me wrong Bella was hot as hell and there were times, when I was younger, that she had stared in my fantasies. As I got older though I started thinking that thinking about her like that just wasn't right, so I didn't use her anymore. However, I never once thought about falling in love with her. At that moment I wished I'd had since it would have been a little helpful in figuring out what to do.

It had taken until Wednesday of that week before I'd finally decided I couldn't say anything to her about my feelings. Bella didn't do boyfriends, she never had. Guys never held her interest for more than a date or two. I couldn't put myself out there only for her to turn me down right off or after I felt what it was like to be with her.

So I buried my feelings for Bella. I swallowed them down, hid them somewhere behind my pancreas, and vowed to go along like I didn't have such a big secret.

I will admit when she came home that Friday, saying Alec was gone, I did do a mental happy dance. I was a little worried I'd slip and say something, but as the weekend passed I knew I could do what I needed to do. She was my best friend, after all, and I couldn't lose her.

The rest of her college career was gone before I knew it and then she was moving in with me.

Living with Bella was interesting. I learned new things about her, like how she would leave the door unlocked sometimes and how she wouldn't pick up her towels if they made their way into the living room.

None of that bothered me though because being able to see her smile when she ate the dinner I made or spending a night in front of the TV, more than made up for it.

However, there were a few more secrets that came with moving in with Bella. Secrets that I kept hidden right beside my feelings.

The first was the dating situation. I only started dating because she did. I hated sitting there on a Friday night, waiting for her to leave with some guy only to wait more for her to come home, wondering the entire time if she was doing something with him. After a few weekends of doing that I couldn't take it anymore. Every time she told me she had a date for the weekend I'd try my damnedest to get my own date. If I couldn't find one I lied and said I had one anyway. I would always leave before she did and while I sometimes made it home first I always went straight to bed and tried not to think about it.

The second secret I kept was the fact that every morning before I left for work, I'd open her door just a crack and whisper I love you to her. I always said it too low for her to hear me if I happened to wake her up, but I couldn't not say it. Being a cop you never knew what to expect out of your day. Never knew if that was the day you wouldn't be coming back home. And while Bella never heard me tell her I still had that thought, if something were to happen, that I had at least said it out loud in her vicinity.

The last thing was the most pleasurable if I do say so myself. My Bella fantasies had come back in full force and my time in the shower was what I looked forward to most in the day. What I was looking forward to getting home today for. I'd thought of a new fantasy this morning and was sporting a case of blue balls so bad I needed some relief. Don't judge. I'm a guy.

With that thought I shifted in my seat and sighed as I pulled into my apartment complex. Finding a spot I parked and headed up to the apartment, chastising Bella when I got there for leaving the damn door unlocked again. I really did need to talk to her about doing that.

I made my way through the living room and into my room, stripping my clothes off as I went and going straight into the bathroom.

Turning the water on I waited for it to heat up before stepping in. I quickly washed my hair and the top portion of my body.

By the time I was finished with that I was so fucking hard, just thinking about what I was about to do. Soaping up my hand I gripped my cock at the base, groaning with just that little bit. I propped my other hand against the wall and lay my forehead over on it, closing my eyes.

As I slowly moved to the tip, twisted my wrist to sweep over the head, moved back to the base, and repeated I got lost in my fantasy.

_I hated working the night shift. No one was ever around and the cells were empty, so there was nothing to do. _

_Yawning I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes, thinking about Bella. _

'_You know it's not good to sleep on the job.'_

_I grinned and opened my eyes to find Bella standing in front of my desk. _

'_I was just thinking about you.'_

_She lifted an eyebrow and asked. 'What about?'_

'_I could show you better than I could tell you.'_

'_Alright.'_

_I stood from my desk and held out my hand. When she took it I pulled her into the back where the cells were._

'_No prisoners?' She asked a husky tone coloring her voice._

'_Not yet.' I said earning a mischievous smile. _

_Unlocking the last cell I pushed her inside. _

'_Am I going to be able to go home soon?'_

I picked up the speed of my hand, not too much though. Didn't want this to end before I made it all the way through my fantasy.

'_That depends.'_

'_On?'_

'_On if you can bail yourself out or not.'_

'_How much?'_

'_I believe it was set at five grand, maybe more.'_

'_I can't afford that.'_

'_Well I guess you'll be here with us for a while then.' I said starting to shut the door. _

'_Wait.'_

"_Yes?'_

'_Isn't there something I can do Officer...?'_

'_Whitlock ma'am and I don't know. What did you have in mind?'_

'_I'm sure you could come up with something.' She said and darted her eyes down to the bulge in my uniform pants._

'_Hmmmm,' I said stepping into the cell and shutting it behind me. 'Oh I know I could, but how do I know you won't run?'_

'_You have handcuffs.'_

I groaned thinking about using them on Bella in real life. What I wouldn't give to be able to cuff her to my bed and never let her leave. I moved my hand back to the tip and swiped my thumb against the tip, focusing on the head for a few seconds before moving back to the base a little faster. I was so fucking close to relief.

'_Face and grip the bars then.' _

_She turned her back to me and did what I said. I pressed myself against her back. Her breathing was ragged against my chest and I smiled knowing I was about to make it even more so. _

_I placed one hand on her hip and slowly slid it up her side as I removed the cuffs from my belt. I kept my hand moving up to her shoulder and then along her arm to the bar. Bringing my other hand up I clicked one cuff in place and threaded it through the bar, cuffing the other wrist. _

'_Now you can't get away.' I whispered against her ear. _

'_Never said I wanted to get away.' She said grinding her ass against my hard cock._

_I moaned at the friction and gripped her hips, making her do it again. _

_I removed one hand and brushed her hair over to one shoulder, placing it back on her hip when I was done. I pressed my lips against her skin and started kissing a trail along her jawline and neck. _

_I moved the hand still on her hip over her flat stomach and then further up under her shirt. Getting to her bra I pulled one of the cups down and palmed her bare mound in my hand, flicking my thumb across the hardened nipple. _

_She whimpered and bucked her hips back into me. _

'_This isn't going to be slow.'_

'_Good.'_

_At that one word I couldn't wait any longer. Keeping my one hand on her breast I used the other to quickly unbutton and unzip her jeans, pushing them down as far as I could along with her panties. _

_She sucked in a harsh breath as the air hit her exposed skin. I grazed up the inside of her right thigh with my fingertips, earning another whimper when I removed my hand before getting to where she wanted me. _

_Using one hand again I fumbled with my pants and let them fall to the floor while I pushed down my boxers. _

_Putting my hand back on her hip I guided her back a little until she was bent at a slight angle. Wanting to see more of her I took my hand off her breast and pushed her shirt up and over her head until it was hanging from her outstretched arms. I then unclasped her bra and letting it hang as well. _

'_Perfect,' I whispered as I looked at her. _

_She wiggled her ass against my dick and it was my undoing. I wrapped one hand around my cock as I slipped the other in between her legs, finding her wet and ready. _

_Bending my knees a little I placed myself at her entrance. _

'_You want this baby?'_

_She nodded her head and I pushed in in one quick thrust, burying myself to hilt. We both groaned out at the pleasure. _

_I gave her just a second to adjust before pulling out and slamming back into her. _

'_Fuck yes,' She hissed, dropping her head to her arm. Her hands gripped the bars tightly as I did it again. _

_I continued to pound into her, using my hands on her hips as leverage. _

_I bent my body over her back and kissed from shoulder blade to shoulder blade. Her mewls and whimpers spurred me to move quicker._

'_Harder,' she moaned out. _

_Rising back up to my full height I pulled her body back as I thrust forward. _

'_Yes...fuck...just like that.'_

'_So good baby. You're so fucking tight.' I growled. _

'_So...close.'_

_I was close as well, the coil in my stomach ready to snap at any second. _

_I moved one hand to her clit, rubbing circles around it._

'_Yes...Yes...Yes." She repeated. _

'_Cum Bella. Fucking cum for me.' _

_I thrust into her again and felt her walls clamp around me as she cried out my name, her orgasm set off my own and my body went rigid as I found my release._

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I groaned as my cum shot against the wall. My body shook with the force of my orgasm and I sucked in air, trying not to collapse onto the floor of the shower.

Taking my hand off my dick I placed it against the wall as well, needing the added stability.

"Shit," I muttered. "Best fucking one ever."

I stood there forfuckingever it seemed like just catching my breath. When I had I quickly washed myself and the wall up and stumbled out of the now cool spray.

I dried off and then propped against the counter to stare into the mirror, thinking about what I just did.

Was I sad? Yes. Was I pathetic? Yes. Could I change things? That wasn't as easily answered and until I could get enough courage to make it easy I would continue this way.

Shaking my head I pushed myself away from the sink and went out to my bedroom, grabbing a pair of flannel sleep pants and pulling them on.

Crawling into my bed I soon drifted off for a few more hours of Bella Fantasyland.

**XXXXX**

**Well what do you guys think? **

**Next chapter tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess what people? I don't own Twilight. I just like to make Jasper and Bella do naughty things, preferably together and sometimes alone as you will see.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 3-What the hell was I thinking?**_

_**Bella**_

I yawned as I glanced around the news room floor. The building was in utter chaos with everyone preparing for the meeting in two hours. A third of the staff was trying to look busy, another third were biting their nails in worry, and I was part of the last third, the ones doing both. I was also trying to keep my eyes open.

I'd only managed to sleep an hour and a half after my personal time and it was starting to catch up on me. Scrubbing my hands over my face and shaking my head to clear it I looked around once more and then went back to the article I was working on.

The two hours passed quickly and I stood from my cubicle, stretching my back. Every one was already making their way to the conference room and I followed slowly behind.

Once everybody was gathered in the small area our owner, Mr. Waters, stepped to the front of the room. He looked like someone had just run over, backed up, and ran back over his puppy. I could understand it though. He'd owned the paper for twenty years. He'd never been married nor had kids. _The Houston Daily _was his baby and he was giving it away. If I wasn't so worried about what the tall man beside him was about to say I might cry. Hell, if what the tall man had to say sucked ass, I might still cry.

Mr. Waters went through his whole all of you are important to me, sorry things had to go this way, will miss everyone thing and then with a look of anguish he quickly left the room. The tall man stepped forward, clearing his throat, as the door closed behind Mr. Waters.

His eyes traveled across each of us with a cocky smirk on his face. His eyes stopped on a few and I noticed it was mostly the women.

Mentally rolling my eyes I tuned in he as started his spiel. "I'm sure that all of you have figured out already I am the new owner, Mr. Cullen. As all of you know I will be making some changes which includes getting rid of positions and/or people that are not needed. I am here to make money and I won't be apologizing for that."

_What a dick? _I thought and after looking around I saw I wasn't the only one thinking that very thing.

"Over the course of the next few hours I will be calling each of those unfortunate people into my office. I expect a certain level of maturity. Do not argue with my decision and do not dawdle collecting your things. I will not change my mind and the two will only succeed in getting you thrown from the building."

Everyone was staring at him, looks of shock on every face. He wasn't even paying attention since he'd started looking through some papers on the table in front of him.

After a few silent minutes he glanced up again. "You can all go back to work."

As everyone started to stand and move to the door whispers and hisses broke the silence. His voice stopped us all in our tracks before anyone made it out of the room. "And just because some of you will be fired does not mean that it is social hour. I want to hear keys tapping, not mouths moving."

As I walked back to my cubicle I passed by the office tramps who were in the middle of talking about Mr. Cullen.

"He'd be so much hotter if he wasn't such an ass." Jessica said.

"Did you not see that weird color sex hair? Or those green eyes of his? He may be an ass, but I'd fuck him." Lauren countered.

"True." Jessica said back.

I really rolled my eyes then and quickly got as far from them as possible. Although they didn't surprise me any. They'd sleep with anything that had two legs and a dick. Sometimes I even thought the two legs thing was negotiable.

Over the next hour I watched five people leave the floor, carrying a box of personal items. Stefan Rogers and Seth Clearwater were two fellow fact checkers. When they were the first two to be called back I really started to worry. But then the fashion columnist, Alice Brandon, and the advice columnist, Angela Webber were let go. The last one was Jacob Black, one of the junior copy editors.

By 4:30 I was starting to breathe a little easier. It was very short lived though as my phone buzzed and Mr. Cullen's voice came through the speaker.

'Ms. Swan a word please.'

I pressed the button to answer back and mumbled a "Yes Sir."

I fought back tears as I stood from my chair. It would have been comical if I wasn't about to lose my job to see every head turn as one like they did. They all wore the same expression too, half sympathy and half glad it's not me.

_I will not cry in front of him, I will not cry in front of him. _Became my mantra as I walked to his office. Getting to the door I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders, and knocked.

"Enter."

I pushed the door open and stepped inside, shutting it behind me.

"Ms. Swan I presume?" He asked without lifting his eyes from the paper on his desk.

"Ye..." My voice cracked and I cleared my throat before starting again. "Yes sir."

His head rose slowly and I didn't miss the way his eyes went from my head to my toes and back again, twice.

When his eyes were back on mine he said, "Unfortunately Ms. Swan and I do mean unfortunately," He made another pass over my body. "Today will be your last at _The Houston Daily_."

"Yes sir," I said, cringing internally with the way he kept looking at me.

"Your left over vacation pay will be mailed to you next week."

"Thank you."

"You can go."

I nodded and turned, gripping the doorknob.

"Although Ms. Swan maybe..."

I didn't wait for him to finish that sentence. I didn't care or want to know what he had to say. I quickly jerked the door open and closed it behind me.

I fought more tears all the way back to my cubicle and started picking up my stuff. I didn't have much, so a box wasn't needed. I grabbed the two frames beside my computer, the bamboo plant sitting beside them, the coffee cup out of my top drawer, and my jacket and messenger bag.

I kept my head down as I left the floor and building, going straight to my car. As soon as I was in the front seat I lost the hold I had on my emotions.

As I cried I wondered what the hell I was going to do. Thankfully all my bills were paid and I got one more paycheck, but that wouldn't last long since it was only for a week of vacation. What if I couldn't find a job? I knew Jasper wouldn't kick me out of the apartment, but he really couldn't afford to pay the entire rent and all the bills and for the groceries. Dad wasn't an option either.

I couldn't ask them for money. I never had to before now and I didn't want to start.

"God," I groaned dropping my head back against the head rest. I sat there for a few more minutes before I took a deep breath and reached for my bag, thankful the tears had already stopped and I had stuff to clean my face up with.

Once I was presentable I started the car and headed home. As I drove I decided that I had to tell Jasper and dad about losing my job, but I would make sure they knew I wasn't going to take money from them. I would start looking for a job tomorrow and I would work anywhere. As long as it paid enough for me to continue living with Jasper I'd be fine.

I soon pulled into the apartment complex and parked next to Jasper's truck. I only grabbed my bag as I got out and went up to the apartment.

I unlocked the door and stepped through, looking around for Jasper and not finding him anywhere.

"Jasper?" I called.

"In the bedroom," Came from down the hallway.

I made my way down the hall and stopped in his open doorway. He was just buckling his belt buckle and I about fell over with how hot he looked.

His hair was clubbed back in a knot just how I liked it. He had on a pair of dark wash jeans, a black pair of cowboy boots, and a black, untucked button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

He looked up as I propped against the doorway and a smile lit up his face.

"Hey."

"Hey," I said. "You look nice." Understatement of the fucking century.

"Thanks."

"What's the occasion? Hot date?"

"No, I have something to tell you actually and then I thought we could go out." He said his smile growing impossibly wider.

"I've got something to tell you too."

"You go first."

I shook my head not wanting to come out with my news yet, especially when he looked like he was going to burst at the seams. "You first."

"Well, I found out today I've completed the required number of years and can start the hiring process for the Rangers at the end of the month."

"Really?" I asked smiling for the first time today. This is what he'd been waiting on since becoming a cop.

"Yeah. I have to do the physical part first."

"That won't be a problem. You'll get through that with flying marks."

"That's what dad and Charlie said."

"Well they've both been through it so they know what they're talking about."

"True. So I figured we could go out and do like a pre-celebratory dinner."

"Sure. I just need to take a shower." I said, knowing I couldn't tell Jasper about my news tonight.

"That's fine. Do you mind that we'll have some company?"

"Who?"

"Two guys I went to the academy with, Peter and Emmett. They found out today too. Their girlfriends will also be coming."

"I don't mind. You've told me about them so I'd like to finally meet them."

"Alright. Go shower and I'll call to figure out where and what time."

"Kay." I pushed myself away from the door jam and turned to my door, but Jasper's voice stopped me.

"Hey what was your news?"

"Oh," I said facing him. "I almost forgot."

He was looking at me expectantly, wearing a smile as big as the state we lived in, and I just couldn't say the words. So I ended up saying something that was infinitely worse.

"I got a promotion."

His eyes went wide and he immediately leapt across the distance between us, enclosing me in a tight hug.

"Are you serious?" He asked, holding me against his chest.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"What is the position?"

I was thankful he couldn't see my face at the moment. I was systematically trying not to break down and figure out a job which, more than likely, made me look like a constipated frog.

I was quite another few seconds before I said the first thing that popped into my head, "Assistant to the junior editor."

He pulled back so I could see him. "Congratulations Bells. You deserve it."

"Thanks."

As he hugged me again I bit my lip to keep from crying and gripped the back of his shirt a little, wondering what the fuck I was going to do now and how in the hell I was going to keep this secret.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Jasper**_

I let Bella go and watched her walk into her bedroom. God I was so proud of her. She deserved this promotion so much and I knew she was going to do great job.

Smiling I pulled my phone out and called Peter. I told him about Bella and he was okay with turning this into a co-celebratory dinner for her. We figured out a time and place and he said he'd let Emmett know. They were partners at another station, but we'd all become friends at the academy and I was happy that I was going to be going through the Rangers hiring process with them.

As soon as I hung up with Peter I called dad and then Charlie, asking both if they wanted to meet us for dinner. I didn't tell them about Bella figuring she'd want to give them the good news herself. They both said they'd be at the restaurant and I hung up with them quickly so they could finish what they were doing.

I sat on the couch to wait for Bella and she came out about 20 minutes later, looking so beautiful she made my chest ache. Her hair was down around her shoulders, she had just enough makeup to show off her natural beauty, and she was wearing one of the few dressier dresses she owned. She called it her little black dress, whatever that means. All I knew was that it made her ass and legs look fantastic.

I stood from the sofa as she came further into the living room.

"You ready?" I asked.

She nodded and went to get her jacket from the hall closet.

I watched her walk away, and not for the reason I normally did. I always thought she'd be so happy about a promotion that she wouldn't be able to stop smiling, but she wasn't. Hell she'd seemed happier for me.

I followed her to the front door and grabbed my own jacket. As I slipped it on I asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah," She answered giving me a small smile.

"Alright. You just seem really quiet."

'Sorry. Just thinking."

"Are you not happy about the promotion?"

She tuned her back on me to find her keys in her bag and said, "Of course I am. I think I'm still processing though. It was kind of unexpected."

"It was, but its great news. You need to process faster so we can celebrate." I said and slung an arm around her shoulder as we went out into the hallway. Her quiet chuckle was music to my ears. "Thank you. Now let's go have some fun."

She glanced over and nodded with a bigger smile.

I quickly locked the door and we headed down to the truck. I opened her door and helped her up before going around to the driver's side.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet, but it wasn't uncomfortable so I didn't worry about it.

We pulled into the parking lot and I immediately saw Peter, Emmett, and their two girlfriends. I then saw dad and Charlie standing a little bit further to the side.

"You called dad and Nathan?" Bella asked as we parked and she caught sight of them.

"Yeah." Her face fell a little and I quickly reassured her. "I didn't tell them your news though. They just think they're here for me. I knew you'd want to be the one to tell them."

"Oh okay, good." She smiled and pushed open her door, hopping out to the parking lot.

I followed and together we walked over to our dads. They both gave her a big hug and a kiss on the forehead before doing the man hug with me. I also got claps on the back and good for yous.

As we were going through our hellos Emmett and the other three walked over. I quickly introduced Emmett and Peter to Bella, dad, and Charlie and then they introduced us to Rose and Charlotte.

They were both beautiful blond girls. Rose was taller, maybe 5'7 or 5'8, and Charlotte was about the same height as Bella.

Once we had all met we headed inside and were seated a few minutes later. After we ordered drinks I tapped Bella on the leg and motioned with my head across the table, trying silently to tell her to tell her news.

She rolled her eyes and I grinned, causing her to huff and speak up.

"Dad, I got some news at work today."

"What kind of news Bells?" Charlie asked, giving her his full attention as did my dad.

"I...I got a promotion."

"Wow Bells, that's fantastic." Charlie said smiling wide and he reached across the table to squeeze her hand. Dad was beaming at Bella as well. He loved her like a daughter and I knew he was just as proud as Charlie and I were.

The other four congratulated her too as the waiter set our drinks down. She thanked them and then told every one what her new job would be. She also mentioned something about her hours might change, but she wouldn't know that for a few more days.

We ordered our food and then Bella excused herself to the restroom. I watched her walk off, wondering again if something else was going on, but when she came back a few minutes later I let it go. She was smiling and I knew if it was anything major she'd tell me.

The rest of the night was fun. While we ate we talked a lot. We found out Rose was a mechanic which was kind of a shock and that Charlotte was a photographer. Dad and Charlie told myself, Emmett, and Peter what we could expect over the next month or so and then they went on to tell us stories of some their cases. There was a lot of laughter during that time and I'm sure we annoyed a few of the patrons, but none of us really seemed to care.

Once we were done eating we ordered one more round of drinks and then toasted Bella followed by the three of us guys. We got the check soon after, which dad and Charlie both insisted on paying, and then we all went out to the parking lot.

Rose and Charlotte exchanged number with Bella as I said bye to Emmett and Peter. When we were done the two couples left.

Charlie grabbed Bella up in another hug and whispered that he was proud of her again. Dad did the same and then we said our goodbyes to them.

Once again the drive home was silent. As soon as we walked in the door Bella yawned.

As she slipped her jacket off I asked, "Do you work your normal hours tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I have to be there at my normal time, but they mentioned something about paperwork and shifting things around, so when I get off might be different. What about your schedule?"

"I'm the same the rest of this week and I have Saturday and Sunday off. After work Friday though I have a meeting at Ranger headquarters and I guess I'll find out the specifics on the physical training then. As dad said tonight, we'll have two weeks of training before actually taking our physical and shooting exams."

She nodded in understanding and then kissed me on the cheek. "I think I'm going to head to bed." She said yawning again.

"Alright. I'll see you when you get home tomorrow."

"Kay. Be careful at work." '

"I will."

"Night Jasper."

"Night."

I waited until she'd shut her bedroom door before moving into the kitchen. I set the timer on the coffee pot and grabbed a quick drink of water before going on to my bedroom.

Stripping down to my boxers I climbed into bed, making sure the alarm was set. As I drifted off I thought about how awesome the day had been.

**XXXXX**

**Well what do you guys think? Yes Bella is an idiot for lying, but he was so happy. She couldn't mess that up. **

**Next chapter tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess what people? I don't own Twilight. I just like to make Jasper and Bella do naughty things, preferably together and sometimes alone as you will see.**

**Warning: Two lemons and a lot of language. A LOT OF LANGUAGE! Bella is kind of a potty mouth. :)  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 4-I'm just digging myself deeper**_

_**Bella**_

As soon as I heard the front door click shut I throw the covers off my naked body. The job search had stressed me to the point that I couldn't see or think straight some days. Of course that could also be from all the orgasms I was having as well. I'd gotten to the point that I was giving myself one or two every morning.

It was sad, but needed. If I didn't I'd end up going crazy and I don't know, probably tell Jasper I had lied. And while on the truth bandwagon I'd also probably blurt out that I was in love with him and had been getting myself off to fantasies of him fucking me for years. Yeah that's not going to happen so I'm going with the lesser of two evils.

I didn't even worry with flipping through fantasies anymore. I just went with the first one that popped in my head and then straight for the good stuff.

Grabbing my rabbit up off the bed I open my legs and close my eyes. My mind immediately conjures up the fantasy with Jasper taking me on the hood of his police car.

I bypass the foreplay and have us both naked with him poised to thrust into me from the start. I slip my rabbit in-between my lower lips and rub it against my clit a few times, moaning quietly from the sensation.

When my vibrator glides easily, thanks to my body's natural lubrication, I slide it lower to my entrance. As my conjured Jasper thrusts into my body I press my rabbit inside, groaning as the clit stimulator hits. Right...Where...I...Want...It.

I moan louder as I pull and press again and again, keeping the speed my imagination has.

It doesn't take long for the pleasure to build. Whimpers and mewls escape my throat, sometimes loud and sometimes soft.

I'm right there and as I feel the threads start to snap I whisper, "Jasper."

I don't fall though instead a slight choked noise from my doorway snaps my eyes over to it and I freeze.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. FUCK. My eyes leave his silhouette and go up to the ceiling, begging God to please let it be a robber or something like that.

Unfuckingfortunately, I find out it's not when he said, "Bella."

FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! I yell mentally. Why oh why couldn't he be someone trying to steal something? Of course, it's that exact moment that I finally remember, only adding to my mortification, that I'm completely naked, spread wide open, with a vibrating rabbit still in my pussy. Fuck!

I can't even pass this off as sleep masturbation because lets face it Jasper's a smart man and he'd never believe that shit. Plus my luck isn't that good; this morning is a prime fucking example.

I eventually try to go for distraction. As I slowly inch my hand toward my rabbit I start to ask, "How long...?"

A hand on mine not only stops the question in its tracks but also scares the hell out of me. My eyes shoot to find Jasper standing by my bed. When the fuck did he move?

I watch with wide eyes as he swallows thickly and his eyes sweep from my face to where I was headed with my hand.

He makes it back up to my face after a couple seconds and even in my dim bedroom I can see the blue of his eyes darken.

He swallows again and finally says, "I can help with that. If you want?"

Say what? My mind takes a trip down memory lane of the last few minutes and it's all still like I remember. I was getting myself off, said his name, he saw and heard, he didn't run away screaming about his freaky best friend, and now he's asking if I want help. I wondered briefly if yelling out yes, please, and rough were too desperate sounding.

Deciding that it might just be I settle for nodding.

His hand left mine and moved up to his uniform shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. It was my turn to swallow hard when he shrugged it off his shoulders and tossed it to the floor. The tight white t-shirt followed it and then so did his uniform pants.

My eyes greedily take in his hard body and the even harder bulge in his boxer briefs. I moistened my bottom lip as he hooks his fingers into the elastic waistband and pushes them down.

I can't break the stare I have on him as he moves to stretch his body above mine. One of his arms lands beside my head as the other lands on the side of my neck and his bottom half finds its home between my still spread legs.

He keeps his eyes locked with mine as the hand on my neck makes a trail of fire down my body. My breath hitches as he brushes the skin in-between my breasts. I exhale quickly as he traces a teasing circle around my belly button.

His hand dips lower and a gasp echoes in the quite room as he takes a hold of the rabbit.

He finally breaks our stare down and drops his mouth to my ear. "As hot as it fucking was to hear you say my name while using this, I don't think we'll need it anymore."

With that he pulls the vibrator from inside me and I hear it slam into the wall somewhere to the left of us.

His hand comes back to me, fingertips ghosting over my drenched core. My arms wrap around his shoulders, nails digging into his back.

His lips find my jaw and made a path from earlobe to chin and back up, whispering once again when he gets there and causing me to let out a deep moan at the his words.

"Now the question is how do you want to do this? Do you want me to make love to you slowly and gently? Or do you want me to fuck you hard and fast?"

"Fuck," I groan just imagining him doing the last one. Hell imagining him do both really.

"Is that your answer?"

I contemplate my choices for all of a nanosecond before nodding quickly and answering. "Yes...oh god yes."

"Then say it. Tell me you want me to fuck you Bella."

"God Jasper. I want you to fuck me. Please."

He leans back on his knees and moves one hand to my hip while the other slides down my leg and pushes it open wider.

His eyes never leave mine as he positions his cock at my entrance. With a raised eyebrow in question and a nod in answer he slams into me to the hilt. My back arches as he pulls out and fills me again harder and faster than the first.

My eyes roll back into my head as he continues to pound into me, hitting spots I never knew I had but I needed more.

"Jasper...more...harder."

He thrust once more before pulling all the way out.

I whimpered with the loss of contact and he whispered, "Don't worry baby. I'm not finished."

Jasper flipped me quickly over onto my stomach and gripped my hips, pulling me up to my hands and knees.

One hand wound into my hair, tightening until my neck was stretched back, while his other came up to my shoulder; his long fingers wrapping over the top.

I didn't have any time to think or breathe as he thrust into me again, his hands on me the only things keeping me from flying forward with the force.

Groans came from both of us as his hips met my ass and I swear I am dying.

"Fuck Bella you're so tight this way."I hummed a response not being able to form a coherent word at the moment.

He pulled out all the way and pushed back in just as hard and as quick as all the other times. And then he did it again and again and again. Over and over until I could barely suck in a breath. His pants and grunts adding to the feeling. Knowing my body was the cause of it sent me flying to the edge.

The hand on my shoulder and in my hair was enough leverage to allow him to keep up the quick pace he was at and I dangled precariously off the side of the cliff.

"Fuck Bella...I...fuck...so...fucking close baby. " He gasped jerking me back against his body harder with each word.

"Me too Jasper. Me too." I whimpered.

"Then...cum...for me...Bella." He said thrusting into me impossible harder and deeper and faster. "Fucking cum right the fuck now."

I'm surprised my head didn't explode with the orgasm that rushed through my body at the words he said. I swear I saw every fucking thing, leprechauns, unicorns, rainbows, stars, fireworks, and even fucking Santa Claus, the fat bastard.

My eyes slammed shut and a deep groan left my throat as I pressed back into him. He continued to pump twice more before I felt him go rigid. His cock swelled and warmth spread through me as he found his own release.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Holy fucking hell," was whispered almost reverently even as he sucked in air to his starved lungs.

I wasn't much better and ended up collapsing when my jelly legs and arms gave out. He slipped from inside me and fell over to lay on my left.

When my breathing finally, after what felt like hours, returned to semi normal I groaned and rolled over to my back. My head turned and I opened my eyes.

I saw 4:00am in bright red instead of the man I was expecting.

_What the fuck? _I thought glancing around quickly. _Did he leave that fast?_

Shifting my body I finally realized a few important things. First, that no he didn't leave, but that he'd never fucking been there. Second, yes I was lying in my bed, but I wasn't naked. And third, while my panties were soaked though, to the point of the sheet and my inner thighs being drenched in wetness, what had transpired had only been a fucking dream.

I could have been pretty upset at that, but really who in their right mind would be? It was a fuck awesome dream and one that I'd be more than happy to have again. And I needed a little happiness in my life right now.

Lord knows I didn't have a job in it. Thankfully, keeping the secret wasn't as hard as I thought it would be either. Of course, if Jasper had not been going through what he was I probably would have had a harder time. The fact that he was gone until after I would have normally gotten home made it so much easier, since I didn't have to spend time out of the house pretending that I was at work.

The last two weeks had been one long frustrating day after another. I'd get up early, print off resumes for the day, and then hit the streets, handing them out. Only to then come home and scour job websites, newspapers, and even Craig's list which is about the stupidest fucking thing I could do.

I'd had two interviews and twenty times that of no callbacks. I was to the point that I was going to be filling out applications at McDonalds, Burger King, Walmart, and every other place like that today.

It sucked and I felt like a complete fucking failure, but what other option did I have. I had just enough money to pay my rent and bills at the beginning of the month, but other than that I had nothing else. I was praying daily that my car wouldn't break down or that I got sick or something else unexpected happened because I'd then be up shit creek without the paddle or boat.

I shook my head and pushed myself up out of the bed. If I wanted to get a few more hours of sleep I needed to clean the stickiness from body. After a quick shower I crawled back under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

The next week was even more frustrating, especially losing out on jobs to teenagers. I understand they needed to work too, but to me, paying bills was much more important than buying the latest Justin, I'm never going to hit puberty, Beiber CD. Granted buying toilet paper was much more important than that. Of course, I shouldn't fault them for their complete lack of musical taste. Youth today had enough problems as it was.

I groaned in annoyance and smacked my head against the back of the sofa. If I didn't stop now I'd go off on a tangent about Miley Cyrus, the Jonas Brothers, or the other little freak like I was right now. God my head was fucked up. I needed a job.

Pushing myself back up I pulled the next newspaper to me, studiously ignoring the fact that it was the one I used to work for.

I flipped to the classifieds and picked up my highlighter. My eyes roamed through the listings and I circled a few. Once I'd done that with the two other newspapers I had I headed into the bathroom for a shower. When I finished I dressed in a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt. I put my hair up in a ponytail and added a little makeup.

I could have dressed up more, but the only places I was going to today were bars or restaurants and I was pretty done with the job hunt so, they were lucky they were getting what they were getting.

Once I was ready to go I grabbed my keys, purse, phone, and the newspapers and walked out the door. The first four places were a bust, having filled the jobs already. The next four didn't pay enough.

I had one more spot, a bar called Heat. I'd never been there and hell never even heard of it, but it was hiring.

As soon as I found it and walked in I knew exactly why I'd never been there before, since it wasn't a bar but a fucking strip club. I almost turned around, but I was to the point that I just didn't give a fuck anymore and walked further inside.

A tall blonde walked up to me, holding a tray of drinks in her hand. I tried to ignore the girls dancing in only g-strings on the stages on either side of me.

"You lost sugar?" The waitress asked.

I took a deep breath and answered, 'No, I wanted to apply for the waitressing job."

She smiled and looked around. "You want the guy with the ponytail at the bar. His name is James."

I glanced to where she said and nodded my thanks, waiting for her to move over to a table of business men before I moved.

I took another deep breath and made my way to the bar, stopping beside the guy. He glanced over and smiled as he asked, "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to apply for the waitressing job."

"Alright. Name?"

"Bella Swan."

"You over 18?"

"Yes."

"Over 21?"

"Yes."

"Do you have waitressing experience?"

"I was one in high school."

"Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Got a boyfriend who's going to be pissed off about where you work?"

"No."

"Hours are 11 to 7 Tuesday through Saturday. Pay is 7 an hour plus tips. Do you have a problem with that?"

I mentally calculated the pay. Seven was five less than I made at the newspaper, but with tips I could make it work.

"No."

"Good you're hired."

I was shocked by that though and asked, "Seriously?"

He grinned and said, "Sweetheart I've had five girls come in before you. Two were 17, one's boyfriend came in while I was interviewing her and demanded she leave, and the other two couldn't do the hours nor had experience. I've got to fill this spot starting tomorrow. So you want the job or not?"

I really hated myself in that moment, but I was out of options. So with a bad taste in my mouth I nodded and said, "I want it."

He clapped his hands and said, "Good, be here 10:30 to fill out some paperwork. You'll follow Candy around. She'll teach you the ropes. She'll also be who's place you'll be taking, so starting Saturday you're on your own."

"Okay."

"Then I will see you tomorrow."

I nodded again and turned toward the door.

I got about two steps before he said, "Oh what's your size?"

"My size?" I asked confused.

"For the uniform." He answered motioning to the two waitresses.

I tried not to cringe looking at the too short red shorts or the too tight black tank top that I would have to wear, but really what could I do.

Muttering, "Four," I quickly left the building and went home, showering as soon as I got there.

I couldn't believe I was going to be working in a strip club. Seriously that is what my four years of college had gotten me. I guess I should be glad that I wasn't going to be on stage in said strip club. I shook my head at the thought because it really didn't make me feel any better.

To get my mind off of my new job I started dinner around 5:30. Jasper got home about an hour later. Thankfully Jasper's worry over his test tomorrow allowed me to keep my mind busy. I did make sure I mentioned my hours had changed and days I worked. I hated lying to him again, but it was necessary. I couldn't have him worrying about me right now. There was too much on his plate and my problems would only serve to be a distraction.

I would keep things the way they were for right now and when he was past all of his exams I would come clean. And hope like hell he didn't hate me for it.

**XXXXXXX**

_**Jasper**_

I let the hot water beat down on the sore muscles of my back. My hands, pressed against the tile wall, were the only things keeping me upright. I was so damn tired. The last two weeks had been nothing but one long day after another. This was the first time since I started physical training that I'd gotten home before 8 and getting up at two in the morning didn't make it any easier. Thankfully, tomorrow was my physical exam and I had the whole weekend after to sleep.

I cracked my neck, dropped it in between my arms to stretch it out, and then closed my eyes.

A pair of warm hands landing on the small of my back startled me awake and I glanced over my shoulder, finding Bella, completely naked, behind me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered my voice groggy.

"Helping." She answered quietly.

"Helping?"

"Yes. You're exhausted and you need a good night's sleep for tomorrow. I'm going to help you relax so you can do that."

"What...?"

She shook her head to stop me from speaking. Giving me a smile she started moving her hands. She slid them up my back, adding more pressure as she rose higher. Getting to my shoulders she focused her fingertips onto the tense muscles, pressing and rubbing until the tension had eased somewhat. I groaned at how good it felt and that spurred her on further.

Her hands splayed out to wrap around the curve of my shoulders and she moved them down my arms to my elbows and back up. They came to rest on my biceps and Bella pressed her body and lips against my back where she kissed a path from shoulder blade to shoulder blade.

Her hands started moving again up over my shoulders, down to my sides, and around to my stomach. She pushed up on her toes to kiss higher causing her breasts to slide against my back.

"Bella?" I moaned.

"Shhhh." She whispered against my skin. "Just let me help you."

She ducked under one of my arms and pressed her lips against my chest, moving her hands back to my hips.

I couldn't take my eyes off her as she kissed across my chest. I hissed out a breath as she licked around one of my nipples and then sucked it back in sharply as she bit down. She did the same to the other one before starting to move lower.

I couldn't move or even breathe as she dropped to her knees. Her hand on my right hip slipped down to my thigh.

Her eyes locked with mine and neither one of us broke our stare as she took my dick in her small hand. I couldn't stop the groan as she stroked me from base to tip. She circled her thumb around the ridge and slid back to the base.

Our eye contact broke as she dipped her head.

"Fuuuuck," I hissed as her warm tongue swept against the slit, licking up the pre-cum that had collected there.

She then took the head of my cock into her hot wet mouth and I lost all coherent thought.

"Shit, shit, shit," I whispered restraining myself to keep me from thrusting further in.

She worked just the head until I couldn't even see straight, circling it with her tongue and sucking on it. I wanted more though and I wasn't above begging.

"Please Bella. Fuck please baby. More Bella, please. I need fucking more."

She hummed and slipped her hands around to my ass, causing me to tighten up everywhere in anticipation. With one more circle of her tongue she pressed on my ass, pushing me forward as her mouth opened wider and took me all the way in.

I hit the back of her throat and she swallowed around me, making my eyes roll into the back of my head.

"Oh fuck Bella." I breathed dropping my head back onto my shoulders.

She hummed once more as she pulled back and took me in again. She hollowed out her cheeks the next time and I swear I saw fucking stars. I was panting and gasping for air with just that little bit and I wasn't going to last long.

As she continued to take me in to the back of her throat, I dropped one hand from the wall and tangled it through her hair. I didn't guide or try and make her go faster because trust me, she was doing a damn good job on her own; I just needed to touch her.

The pressure in my stomach was building. I was so close my legs had started to shake.

"Bel...Bella," I groaned knowing I was right there.

She brought one hand around to my balls, massaging and tugging lightly. She dipped her head back to the base of my dick and stilled, using just her throat muscles to pull my release from me.

My eyes closed and long, low breaths rushed from my mouth as I lost control and gave her all I had.

When my body had relaxed from its stiff posture I opened my eyes and looked down, only to find the shower and Bella gone. I was in my own bed with my own hand on my dick and my cum all over my stomach.

I groaned and dropped my head back onto my pillow. God, I wish most of that dream had been real. There was nothing I wanted more than to take Bella in the shower. Or her to take me.

Unfortunately the only part it did get right was the completely exhausted part.

For the last two weeks I'd been working my normal hours, from 3am to 11am. Then it would be a quick stop for lunch on the way to the training field where I'd spend the next five or six hours working out, doing rope and obstacle courses, and shooting targets at the shooting range.

I was so tired I didn't even really want to get up to clean myself off, but I knew I had too. If I didn't I'd just have to clean the sheets and I didn't have time for that. Groaning again I climbed out of the bed, stretching my sore muscles and going into the bathroom. I debated for a moment on taking a shower, but decided on just using a wash cloth.

As soon as I was done I crawled quickly back into my bed. The only good thing about the torture I was putting my body though was I only had another week of it. A week from tomorrow I would be taking my final physical and shooting exams. I wasn't too worried either if my latest times were any indication. Peter and Emmett didn't have anything to worry about either since they were right there with me.

Granted once that was out of the way then I'd have to start hunkering down with the books, studying up on the laws and procedures for Texas. Thankfully, I had Bella to help because studying had never been my strong suit. Of course, it probably wouldn't be as bad as I was thinking since I'd had things drilled into my head by dad and Charlie.

I rolled my head to glance at the clock and scowled when I saw it was 1:30 in the morning. I knew going back to sleep for only thirty minutes would only make the exhaustion worse, so I pushed myself up, propping against my headboard and grabbed the book I had been reading off my nightstand.

I read for the next few minutes, getting through a couple of chapters before my alarm went off and scared the shit out of me. Rolling my eyes at myself I slowly climbed back out of my bed and headed to take the shower I hadn't taken earlier.

Once I finished and had dressed in my uniform I grabbed my bag with my gym clothes. I stopped off by Bella's room like always, whispered the words I always did, and went on into the kitchen to make my coffee and breakfast.

A few minutes later I was walking out the front door with a thermos in one hand and bagel in the other and ready to start another long ass day.

The next week passed in the same way and before I knew it, it was the night before my physical and shooting exams.

I sat on the sofa, thinking about what tomorrow would hold. My times this week for the outdoor obstacle course and the shooting range had gotten better. However tomorrow would be slightly different. I knew that we'd be inside instead of outside for the obstacle course. I also knew for that, thanks to dad and Charlie that it would consist of things I had already done, so I wasn't too worried. The shooting wouldn't be too bad either. We'd been practicing on different targets so it shouldn't be a problem with what they threw at us.

"Dinner's ready."

I popped my eyes open and found Bella standing in front of me holding out my plate. I hated when she brought me my food. It wasn't that she gave me something I wouldn't like; it was the fact that she brought me my food. She wasn't my maid and I was more than capable of getting it myself.

I gave her the look I always did and she returned it with the rolling of the eyes like always before plopping down beside me with her own plate.

As we started to eat the spaghetti and garlic bread Bella had made she asked, "You ready for tomorrow?"

"As much as I can be. More ready for it to be over though."

She smiled softly. "When do you find out if you passed?"

"After everyone is finished. The ones who don't make it in the time limit can't move on to the shooting exam."

"How many officers will be taking the exams?"

"I'm not really sure. I wouldn't think it would be many though."

She nodded. "And you'll do your written exam in what three weeks?"

"I think so or around then anyway. That's if I even make it that far."

"Oh come on Jasper. You were raised in the life. Nathan has been a Ranger longer than I've known you and dad has been one since I was 8. You're probably the best candidate they've had in years."

I felt my cheeks warm with the compliment. "I know, but I don't want to get too cocky. If that happens there is always a chance of messing something up."

"True, although I still think you have nothing to worry about."

I shook my head and just gave her a smile which she returned.

We quit talking after that, finished up our dinner and since Bella cooked I cleaned.

As I was finishing up the last pan Bella said, "Oh I forgot to mention that I found out my hours would be changing starting tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Told me today. I'll be going in at 11 and working until 7. Tuesday thru Saturday."

"Oh that's not too bad."

"Yeah that's what I thought."

I nodded and finished drying the pan, putting it away and wiping my hands off.

"Well I'm going to head to bed."

She glanced at the clock and said, "It's only 8:30."

"I know, but the Rangers working with us said it's pretty imperative we get a good night sleep tonight."

"Oh okay well I think I'll go read for a little while then before going to bed too. What time do you have to be there tomorrow?"

"8 so I can get signed in. The test starts at 9."

"So you'll be home when I get home tomorrow night."

"Should be, but if me, Peter, and Emmett all make it through I'm sure we might go out for a beer to celebrate. If so I'll send you a text to let you know."

"Okay." She said and moved over to stand in front of me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and gave me a hug. "If I, for some reason, aren't up when you leave in the morning I'll go ahead and say good luck."

"Thanks Bella." I said hugging her back.

She pulled away after a few seconds and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Although I don't think you need it."

"Too cocky." She shrugged her shoulders and I couldn't' stop the grin. "Come on. I need to go to bed."

We went through the front of the apartment, flipping off lights and I made sure the front door was locked before going down the hall splitting off into our bedrooms after wishing each other a good night.

I changed into a pair of pajama pants before crawling into bed. As my eyes grew heavy I couldn't help but sigh in relief, knowing that this time tomorrow I would be done with the hardest part of my career.

**XXXXX**

**Well what do you guys think? **

**And before anyone asks James will actually be a nice guy. **

**Next chapter tomorrow. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess what people? I don't own Twilight. I just like to make Jasper and Bella do naughty things, preferably together and sometimes alone as you will see.**

**Okay guys I took some creative liberties with this chapter. Looking on the Texas Ranger website all it gives for the hiring process by way of an exam is an entrance exam. It doesn't say what type, but I figured a written one for sure which is coming in the next chapter. However I also assumed that there would be some kind of physical and shooting one as well. So that is why I went the way I did with Jasper's POV. I pretty sure they don't narrow down like you'll see either. Just go with it though. **

**This is a pretty much just filler chapter really. It moves the story along though. **

**The obstacle course Jasper does is the indoor course the cadets at West Point do. I found it in Wikipedia when I was researching and decided to use it. There is a video on youtube you can watch that I took the rules from. It breaks down each area and has the rules for each. If you type in IOCT instructional video it will be the first video that pops up. Also the times are right as well I got those from Wikipedia. **

**The shooting exam I just made up. **

**Alright go enjoy people. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 5 Exams and The New Job**_

_**Jasper**_

"Alright recruits listen up." The older man yelled, immediately silencing the group of men standing against the back wall of the room. "I am Texas Ranger Marcus Volturi. I was a ranger for 30 years before I retired five years ago. Myself along with Texas Ranger Demetri Karev, who is still in the field, will be your lead examiners today. We will both be at the finishing line to record your times.

"As you can see if you glance around there are other Rangers spread out. They are there to insure that the rules I give you in a few moments are followed. If at anytime they aren't followed the Ranger will step forward and ask you to remove yourself from the course. If that happens it means you may go on home because you didn't make the cut this year.

"Now before we begin with the rules and what happens after I'd like to introduce three fellow Rangers. All three are still working in the field and all three have run this course many times. They will also be running it today first to show what we expect from you."

We waited as he motioned toward a guy by the back door who opened it. I couldn't believe what I was seeing when the three men walked in and I just shook my head, knowing I would be killing them later.

"Dude." I glanced over to Peter who was standing on one side of me. "Isn't that yours and Bella's dads?" I noticed a few heads turn our way, but I ignored them.

"Yep." I said.

Emmett chuckled quietly and whispered. "You better make sure your time is better than both of theirs or you'll never hear the end of it."

"I know." I growled about the time I caught dad's eye. He smirked and nudged Charlie who gave me the same thing.

I turned my head away, not wanting to syke myself out and paid attention as Ranger Volturi started speaking again,

"This is Rangers Whitlock, Swan, and Santos. As I said before they've run this course many times so it would do all of you a world of good to keep your eyes on them.

"We'll get started now if no one has any questions so far."

No one raised their hands so Ranger Volturi moved over to dad and the others and spoke in a hushed voice. A few nods were passed around and dad stepped away from the group first.

He went to the starting line and waited. Ranger Karev disappeared and then a few minutes passed before a whistle sounded and dad took off. God for a man his age he was fast. I knew I wouldn't be able to give him shit anymore about being old.

It seemed no time had passed before he was yelling time and as soon as he was done the whistle sounded again. My eyes followed Charlie through this time and I was just as mesmerized by his speed.

Santos, on the other hand, was a little slower, but still pretty fucking impressive.

Once he was finished we waited a few minutes for Ranger Karev to reappear with the three of them, again speaking with Ranger Volturi for a short time.

He finally stepped away from them and faced us. "Well, it looks like all of you should be scared. Ranger Whitlock finished the course with a time of 2:35. Ranger Swan was seconds behind with a time of 2:37. Ranger Santos had a time of 2:40. I will say I don't expect any of you to beat any of those, although a few..." His eyes lingered on me, Peter, and Emmett briefly before he continued. "...just might surprise me.

"Now that that is done we'll get started.

"A passing time for this course is under 3:30. If you hit the finish line at 3:31 you fail. As I've said before if you break any of the rules at any of the obstacles, you fail. However, a passing time does not mean a pass to the shooting exam either. There are twenty-five of you. Only the fifteen with the top times will move on. The rest of you will have to try again next year.

"Now for the rules and pay attention. I will not repeat myself.

"When I call your name, in no particular order, you will walk to the starting line. At the starting line one foot must be on the hardwood and one foot must be on the mat. When you are set, you may nod and at the whistle you may begin, dropping to your stomach for the low crawl.

"At the tire run you may not fall down or to the ground and touch your hands. Your foot must touch the wood inside of every tire. You may touch the edge of the tire so long as your foot touches wood inside of the tire.

"On the vault, two hands and those two hands only is the only thing allowed to touch the vault. When passing over the vault your feet must not swing around the side of the horse. You must not rotate your body 90 degrees and you must land in control.

"On the shelf and horizontal bars, stay in your lane. Use only the wood to mount the shelf. No touching of the black metal support structure. You may not use a backward pullover to lift yourself up to the shelf.

"At the horizontal tire, you must go feet first.

"On the balance beam, one foot must land before the black tape and one foot must land beyond the black tape when you exit. You must execute a one to two step dismount with a forward or shoulder roll.

"On the vertical wall, do not touch any metal as you climb the wall.

"At the horizontal ladder, you must suspend your weight from every rung. You may place one hand on each of the first two rungs. You many not skip a rung and you must place at least one hand with weight on it on the last rung.

"Proceed immediately to the vertical ropes. You may jump vertically and utilize any climbing technique you wish. One hand must be at or above the red mark before you disembark the rope onto the track.

"On the track proceed at a quick pace to the bin and grab one ten pound medicine ball. You must keep two hands on the medicine ball at all times. Run one complete lap. Place the ball back into the bin and grab a baton. You must run one complete lap with the baton and place it back into the bin and continue running to the finish line. As you approach the red pole and finish line raise both hands in the air and shout time to signify you are about to finish. Be sure to shout time out loud as you approach the finish line not as you cross.

"Any questions? No...good. Recruit Morrison take your place at the start and we will begin in just a few moments. Good luck gentlemen."

Ranger Volturi and Ranger Karev left, I'm assuming to take their place at the finish line. Dad, Charlie, and Ranger Santos moved over to the wall we were leaning against, but further down.

We had to only wait about five minutes before the whistle was blowing and Morrison was off. I made sure to keep my eyes trained on him, looking for any mistakes I wanted to avoid or for any adjustment I wanted to make to my own run.

He finished with a pretty good time it seemed, although it was hard to really know for sure. There were five more guys that went before it was Peter's turn. We learned that they aren't kidding with not breaking the rules when not one but two guys were asked to stop at the shelf. They were pissed but that was two less than I or my friends had to worry about.

Peter did fucking awesome though. I knew for sure he'd be in the top fifteen as I was with Emmett when he went three spots later. Six more guys separated him and me with two of them being asked to stop before finishing.

When my name was called I took a deep breath and made my way to the starting line. I gave a quick glance toward dad and Charlie, both nodding their heads slightly in a you can do it kind of way.

I took my position, making sure one foot was on the hardwood and one was on the mat. With one more deep breath I nodded my head, the whistle sounded, and I was off. I dropped to my stomach and did an alligator crawl under the first obstacle. As soon as my head and arms were free I popped to my feet and hit the tires, making sure only my tiptoes touched the wood, saving some valuable time.

The vault was pretty easy with the momentum I had going and I was over it before I knew it. I kept up the pace and hit the shelf just the right way, lifting my body up sideways and onto the platform. I did the horizontal bars that went along with the shelf quickly before dropping back to the floor and going to the horizontal tires. My feet went through first as I gripped the top of the tire and twisted my head and shoulders so I wouldn't get them caught.

Again as soon as my feet touched I was off to the balance beam, making sure I did what the rules said. Even the shoulder roll didn't slow me down and I was up and over the vertical wall quickly.

My hands gripped each rung of the horizontal ladder firmly and when I jumped up on the vertical rope I only had to lift my body twice before I was on the track.

The running was the easiest part and I was soon calling time.

As I made my way back down to the main floor the adrenaline wore off and I started to feel how tired and hot I was. Breathing heavy I reached behind me and gripped the top of my shirt in my hand, pulling it over my head. I used it to wipe the sweat that had accumulated on my face, neck, and chest.

By the time I made it back to stand with Peter and Emmett I was breathing normally and another guy was just finishing up.

Peter clapped me on the back and said, "Dude you did amazing."

"Thanks." I replied.

We fell silent and watched the last of the recruits finish their runs. When everyone was done we waited about ten minutes before Ranger Volturi and Ranger Karev were back in front of us.

Ranger Volturi stepped forward and looked over his clipboard before looking up at all of us. "Well I must say all of you that remain have surprised me. Each and every one of you made the passing time. However, four of you surprised the hell out of me by beating our veterans' times.

"Before I call the names of the fifteen who will be moving on I just want to say to the six who will not be; don't let this get you down. You did amazingly well for your first time and I hope to see you again next year.

"Now the names I call will be in the order and time with which you finished, starting with the shortest run and going from there.

"With a time of 2:25 recruit Whitlock. Congratulations Whitlock."

I nodded my head in shock at him. Not only had I thankfully beat dad and Charlie, but I'd also beaten everyone else. Holy shit.

Feeling Emmett and Peter smacking me on the back made me grin like an idiot. I shot a quick glance over to dad and Charlie, finding them both grinning like idiots too.

I rapidly turned my attention back to Ranger Volturi when he started with the second finish. 'With a time of 2:28 recruit Hale. Congratulation Hale."

I was the one smacking this time as I grinned at Peter.

"With a time of 2:30 recruit McCarty. Congratulations McCarty."

Once again I congratulated a friend.

The last guy who'd beat the times was Morrison, the first guy who'd gone, with 2:33. He was standing further down the wall grinning like the three of us.

We listened while Ranger Volturi finished reading out the list and then waited while the six who hadn't made it left the building.

Once they were gone we received our next instructions.

"Okay you fifteen have until 2 before you need to be at the shooting range. That's just over two hours. I suggest a shower, change of clothes, and food. If you're late you will be asked to leave. You'll receive your exam rules when you get there. Any questions?" When no one spoke he continued. "Very well gentlemen. Again congratulations for passing this portion of the hiring process and I will see you in a couple hours. You're dismissed."

Everyone started to gather their bags and leave the building. Peter, Emmett, and I, on the other hand met dad and Charlie on their way over to us.

When we were within arms reach dad held out his hand. I took it expecting a handshake but instead was jerked into a bone crushing hug, complete with a back pounding.

"I'm so damn proud of you son."

"Thanks dad," I said chuckling a little.

He finally let me go only for me to be jerked in a hug by Charlie who decided to beat me like I was choking too.

He stopped after a few seconds thankfully and I turned to find dad shaking Peter and Emmett's hands.

As Charlie shook hands with the others dad asked, "Do the three of you have a change of clothes in your bags?"

We all nodded yes at his question and he said, "Well how about we go back to headquarters, shower, and then we'll go grab a bite to eat before heading over to the range?"

"So you two are coming to the range too?"

"Of course. It's not every day your son goes through this." Dad answered, pride shining clear in his eyes.

I gave him a smile and then turned to Emmett and Peter, raising an eyebrow in silent question of dad's plan.

They both nodded their heads in agreement and without any further talk we all headed out to our vehicles.

Over the next two hours we did what we needed to and were at the range with twenty minutes to spare. Peter, Emmett, and I got signed it and waited around for the others to show. They showed up in twos and threes with the last ones coming in about five minutes before 2.

When they were signed in we gathered around Ranger Volturi and listened as he told us what was expected for this exam.

"I'm happy to see none of you messed up with being late." He said glancing at all of us. "Now there will be two parts to the exam.

"The first is the handgun. Standard issue for the Rangers is a .357 sig. Your target will be set at a hundred yards out. You will get five rounds each. With those rounds you must hit three kill shots. At the whistle load the magazine into the weapon, fire your rounds, remove the magazine, place both it and the gun on the table, and raise both hands in the air. You will need to do this as quickly and efficiently as possible. The accuracy of your kill shots is the most important, but in the event every one makes their shots time will then be the deciding factor. Two of you will not move on to the second part of this exam.

"The second part you will be using the M14 rifle. You will get 40 rounds to shoot 40 targets ranging from 50m to 300m. You must hit the first 10 targets in a kneeling unsupported position. The next 10 must be in a prone supported position. The 10 after that must be done in the unsupported prone position. The last 10 can be in any position you wish, standing included. One round per target. Do not waste time trying to see if you hit it or not because it doesn't matter, you can't shoot it again and time isn't a factor. Only ten will move on to the written exam in three week. In the event there is a tie deciding the number 10 with the number 11 spot, your time from the first part will come into play. Any questions?"

Again everyone seemed to be good.

"Alright let's get started then. Recruit Newton you'll be going first this time."

Before he moved to his spot facing the target each of us were handed earplugs and safety glasses. The gun was already sitting on the table with the magazine beside it.

Once all of us were ready Newton stepped up to the table and got into position.

I saw him take a deep breath and then he nodded slightly. The whistle sounded and he was moving, taking less than a minute to finish.

Two guys went after him and then it was my turn. I took my spot behind the table and made sure my legs were in the stance I needed for stability as the target was changed out. As I waited for the Rangers to move I found the areas where my shots were going to go and decided which order I was going to do them in.

Once everything was ready I placed my hands in the air over the gun and magazine. I sucked in my own deep breath and nodded, hearing the whistle right after.

My right hand dropped to the gun and as I lifted it I popped the magazine in with my left hand and loaded the chamber. I raised the gun and quickly took aim, pulling the trigger when I had it and landing a hit right between the eyes of the target. My second went straight into the heart while the third hit the neck which would shred the trachea. With the last two rounds I put one where the lung would be and another in head a few inches above the left eye. As soon as I had that round fired off I popped the magazine out, set the gun down, and raised my hands.

When I was told to move I went back over to the group. Peter was next and it looked like his rounds were in the same areas as mine as were Emmett's, four guys later. When he was done the last five guys took their turns and then we waited for about 10 minutes while they figured up the results.

Once they came back we learned that all fifteen of us had hit the shots we needed too, so it would come down to time. Emmett came in first with a time of 32.1 seconds. I followed with 32.4 and Peter was right behind me with 32.8. The rest of the guys were just as close behind us, but Recruit Masters and Recruit Bryans were the two that had the longest times. Granted it wasn't by much with times of 58.5 and 58.7 when the 13th spot went to Recruit Sams with a time of 58.4.

When they left the range we were led to a different area to do the rifle portion of the exam. Once again the order was random and I ended up being second this time around. This one took a little longer since each target had to be changed after each shooter, but still the ones who changed targets out were quick and it was soon time for me to start. I had no problem with the kneeling ten, hitting each one. With the prone unsupported however, I know I missed at least two. With prone supported I couldn't be sure with what I hit or missed since the targets were further out and it was harder to see if you landed inside the lined area or not. For my last ten I decided to go back to kneeling and finished them off quickly.

Emmett and Peter went fifth and eleventh and both stood for their last ten as did three of the others. Two others kneeled like I did while the rest stayed in the prone supported position.

When everyone had finished it took about fifteen minutes for Ranger Volturi to give us the results.

"Well gentlemen I must say I'm very pleased with this years recruits. All of you impressed me with not only your skill, but your attitudes and this final shooting exam was the closest in final results than the last one.

"Recruits Whitlock, McCarty, Hale, and Morrison, the four of you tied with the most targets hit at 37. Cheney you were right there with 36 targets hit. Newton and Crowley both of you hit 33 targets. Jacobs, Simpson, and Sams the three of you also tied hitting 31 targets and the three of you complete the top ten.

"Johnson, Abrams, and Lincoln, I'm sorry to say, you are the three that just missed the cut this time with 29 and a tie at 28 targets hit. Don't be discouraged by your performance though because you still did exceptionally well today and I would really like to see you next year."

He went on to shake their hands and then they left the range.

When they were gone Ranger Volturi turned back to the rest of us. "Congratulations gentlemen on making it past the easy part. In three weeks you will be taking your written exam. Tomorrow your study material will be left at the stations you work out of. All the information you need will be in it as well as the exact day, time, and place of your examination. I wish all of you the very best of luck in the rest of the hiring process and in your future careers. You are dismissed. Have a good weekend gentlemen."

With that Ranger Volturi shook each of our hands and then shook dad and Charlie's before he left the range.

The other guys dispersed after saying a goodbye and Peter, Emmett, and I hung back. Dad and Charlie both congratulated us again, thankfully with only a handshake, an offer to buy dinner, and drinks.

The three of us readily agreed and we made our way toward the parking lot.

"You want to see if Bella wants to join us?" Charlie asked as Peter and Emmett called Charlotte and Rose to ask them to meet up with us.

"She can't." I answered. "Her hours changed today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's 11 to 7 now Tuesday thru Saturday. Off Sunday and Mondays."

"Well she always said it was a possibility and as long as she's happy that's all that matters."

"Yeah." I agreed smiling.

He returned it and we joined Emmett, Peter, and dad. We figured out a place to eat and everyone separated going to their vehicles. Before I pulled out of the parking lot I texted Bella to let her know I'd passed the exams that we were going to dinner and I'd bring her something home.

She sent a quick one back telling me how proud she was of me and that she knew I could do it. She also sent me a couple x's and o's that had me grinning all the way to the restaurant.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

I made my way slowly to the front door of Heat. I still couldn't believe it had come to this, but beggars couldn't be choosy. I had to suck it up and do the job.

As I got to the door I took a deep breath and pulled it open, walking into the building. I glanced around and found about five other people already there. One was behind the bar, two waitresses were setting up tables, and two big guys were leaning against the bar talking.

One looked up, saw me standing there, and came over.

"You Bella?" He asked stopping in front of me.

"Yes."

"I'm Garrett, the assistant manager. I'll get you set up with your paperwork and then turn you over to Candy for the day."

"Okay." I said biting my lip and glancing around.

He smiled and asked, "Nervous?"

"A little."

"Don't be. We may be a strip club, but it's not as bad as it seems. Let's introduce you to everyone first and then while you're feeling out your papers I'll go over the rules and things. All the people you'll meet are the ones who work 11 to 7 as well."

I nodded, relaxing just a little bit.

Garrett walked me over to the bar and I met the two guys there.

"Bella this is Felix," He said motioning to the big guy he'd been speaking too. "Felix is our bouncer. Usually we get only business men during the hours you'll be working. Every now and then we'll get someone rowdy and that's what he's here for. If you have problems with a customer find him. And when I say problem I mean if they touch you at all or make comments that make you uncomfortable in any way. We don't put up with that shit at all."

That was good to know.

I nodded in understanding and shook Felix's hand when he held it out.

"Nice to meet you Bella."

"You too."

I then met the bartender, Paul, and the two waitresses, Candy and Jade. All three gave me big smiles and a handshake and I relaxed a little more.

Garrett then took me back to the kitchen and on our way said, "We serve a full lunch from 11 to 2, appetizer type things from 2 to 5, and dinner from 5 to 7. Menu's stay on the table so you won't have to worry about those."

Once again I nodded. Garrett went on to introduce me the cook, Sam, and his helpers Embry, Quill, and Colin.

When we left the kitchen we started down a short hallway in the back. "I'll introduce you to our five girls that dance before we go into the office."

"Okay." I said and then asked because I had been wondering, "Do they get completely naked?"

Garrett chuckled and shook his head, "No, they aren't allowed to because we sell alcohol. They do get down to just a g-string, but it's still not complete nudity."

Again I found myself nodding.

Garrett just gave me a smile and knocked on a door we'd stopped in front of. It was opened seconds later by a gorgeous redhead. "Hey Garrett." She said glancing at me quickly and with a smile.

"Hey Victoria. I wanted to introduce our new waitress Bella to you and the girls. Is everyone dressed?"

"Oh yeah, come on in." She said, pulling the door open wide.

Because she was right there Victoria or Blaze, as she told me her stage name was, shook my hand. Garrett went on to explain that all the girls went by different names at work something I already knew about from movies. However, I didn't know the waitresses did as well and I became Izzy at that time.

After Victoria I met the other four, a strawberry-blond named Tanya/Siren, a petite brunette named Kate/Kitty, a statuesque honey blond named Gianna/Gigi, and then finally Heidi/Duchess, a tall brunette.

They were all beautiful and really sweet. They actually in just those few short minutes turned my thoughts around that maybe not all strippers were dirty whores.

When we left the girls Garrett led me to the office where I filled out my hiring packet while he went over the rules. They were the typical no drugs, no sleeping with customers, no drinking during working hours, and don't be late. I would have no problem following any of those. I would get paid every two weeks and since paychecks had come out today I would have to wait two more weeks and then only have one week of pay. That sucked, but I was thankful I'd have my tips.

It took about thirty minutes to finish every thing up and then he took me to the girl's locker room and had Candy come meet me.

"Hey hon." She said walking in the door.

"Hey."

She moved over to the row of lockers and unlocked one, handing me the key to the lock when she finished.

"This one will be yours. You can keep your purse in here and your clothes. We all change when we get here. You have five uniforms," She explained, pulling a pair of shorts and a tank from the pile. "When you change back into your normal clothes at night throw your uniform into the basket at the bottom of the locker. Saturdays before you leave put your basket in front of your closed locker. James has a laundry service come in and get everything Sunday morning and they'll return it Monday morning so you're ready for Tuesday." She stopped and looked down at the shoes I was wearing which happened to be my black converse.

"Those will do for today, but do you have any black boots?"

"Yeah I have a pair of low-heel ones that come to just below my knee."

"Perfect wear those from now on."

"Okay."

"Now the bathroom is right through there," She said pointing to a door off to the side. "Get changed and then I'll show you the ropes on the floor."

I took the uniform she was holding out and went into the bathroom. As I pulled it on I was glad I'd taken the extra time, this morning, to make sure everything that would show was shaved. Also while I was getting dressed Candy asked, "So are you in school?"

"No, I was working for a newspaper and got laid off."

"That sucks. Were you there a while?"

"Four years. We got a new owner and he lay off a lot."

"Well their loss is our gain especially with it being my last day."

"Do you mind if I ask why you're leaving?" I asked coming out of the room.

Candy whistled, making me blush but also making me feel good too. "You look hot."

"Thanks."

"Pull your hair into a ponytail too. It keeps it out of the way." I did what she said as she answered my earlier question. "I'm leaving because I finally finished my night courses."

"What were you studying?"

"Nursing."

"Cool."

"Yeah, I'm excited." She said grinning.

I smiled back.

"So you ready to head out there?"

"Yep." I said biting my lip and not really sure if I was, but it was time.

"Don't look so scared, you're going to be fine. It's not a hard job at all and I'll be here today. Jade will help you after that if you need anything. "

I nodded and then followed her out the door.

As we walked back to the main floor she said, "Garrett told us you are going to go by Izzy."

"Yeah, my full name is Isabella. I figured Izzy would be easy to remember."

"I like it. My real name is Brenda."

"How did you pick Candy?"

She laughed and said, "I didn't, James did. When I came in to apply for the job James didn't hire me on the spot like he did you. When I went to feel out my application I pulled a bunch of candy from my bag while hunting for a pen. Never found a pen, but James found my alternative name."

"That's cool. What about Jade?"

"Well her name is Leah. James also picked her name because of her eyes."

"James seems like a good guy. I didn't talk to him much though." I said.

"He is and he's a great boss. I know a lot of the strip clubs owners are freaks or assholes, but James is really nice. He takes care of all of us and he doesn't put up with any bullshit from customers. He's usually here nights and all day Saturday, so that is the only day you'll really see him, but he makes sure the guys don't put up with anything either. Felix, Caius, Laurent, and Jacob won't hesitate to throw someone out if they get out of control or mess with one of us girls." I didn't ask who the other guys were since she'd named them along with Felix; they had to be the bouncers who worked nights.

We made it out onto the main floor then and Candy got to work explaining how things went.

"Now we usually don't get busy until 11:30 or so during the week. The girls don't start dancing until noon and then the five of them rotate the stages throughout the day. As you can see we only have the one guy over there." She said pointing toward the tables on the far side of the room. "He's a regular and always sits at that table. You won't have to worry about him since that stage and those around it are Jade's. This side is yours, so you only have to deal with fifteen tables although they aren't ever all full until around 9. Did Garrett tell you about lunch and stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. The menus are there on the table as well as the normal ketchup and salt and pepper. If they want other condiments they're all in the kitchen next to the door. If they order steak, bring the steak sauce automatically. Other than that don't worry about it until they ask for it specifically. Have you waitressed before?""I did in high school."

"Cool. So I don't need to go into making sure you know about napkins, silverware, and getting drink orders first?"

"Nope. I'm good there."

"Alright, now for the alcohol. Whatever someone orders just tell Paul and he will get it out to you. You don't have to worry about making anything. Pretty easy right?"

"Yeah."

"That's it really. The customers seat themselves so you just have to make sure you're at their table in a few seconds and don't forget when you introduce yourself that you use your work name."

I nodded to show I understood.

"Oh and I'm sure Garrett already told you about what to do if a customer gets out of hand."

"Yeah, if they touch or say stuff that makes me uncomfortable find Felix."

"Good, although sometimes I think he has eyes in the back of his head, so most of the time you don't have to worry about finding him. He'll be there, especially if someone puts their hands on a girl. Those get thrown out immediately. The ones that say stuff get one warning and one warning only and then if they continue they are gone as well. Don't ever be afraid to say something because you're worried it will make James mad to lose a customer. Not saying anything will piss him off more."

"Got it,"

"On Saturdays everything is the same just busier. That's it. Do you have any questions before we get started?" She asked as three business men walked in the door and headed toward our section.

I only had one, but I didn't really know how to ask. Candy sensed my dilemma by the look on my face.

"Ask away? You won't know the answer until then.""What do I do...if the girls are giving a lap dance and I need to deliver something to the table? Do I wait or...?" I asked trailing off when Candy started to smile.

"You don't really have to worry about that except for Saturday, but sometimes you'll get the occasional group during the week. All you have to do is ask if they have a specific girl in mind. If they do let that girl know, if not just tell the back room at large and one will come out. If you have to set something down at the table just do it from the other side."

"Kay." I said smiling. "I'm good now."

"Alright, let's get to work then."

The next few hours passed quickly and before I knew it, it was time for our lunch break. Around 12:30 when we'd gone to place an order, Candy and I had also put in our request for lunch. I found out then that we got our lunch free and we would have thirty minutes starting at either 2 or 2:30. Jade and I would switch off week to week on who took it the earlier time. It was the only time we had to worry about the whole floor, but seeing how it was today I knew it wouldn't be that hard to keep up with.

Once we were seated at a little table, in the corner of the kitchen, with our salads Candy asked, "So how do you like it so far?"

"I love it," I answered without hesitation. It was the truth too and I found myself smiling thinking about the people that had already made me feel welcome and a part of their group.

Candy was a sweetheart and I hated that today was the only time I'd be working with her. However, Jade was just as nice and we got along well. The same could be said for all the others as well. All of them were constantly asking if I was doing okay or if I had any questions.

The customers were actually okay too. They were friendly and patient. I really hoped they would always be like that, but I knew I would eventually have a not so nice one. I would cross that bridge when I got there, although I also knew that when it happened I really wouldn't have any thing to worry about since Felix would be right there to help.

I'd even managed to watch a few of the girls dancing and it didn't disgust me like I thought it might. They weren't raunchy or distasteful in their dancing. It made me like them more. That and I learned, thanks to Candy, that they all had a good reason for doing it. Blaze, Siren, and Kitty were paying their own way through school. Gigi lived with her mom, who was in the last stages of breast cancer. She couldn't work anymore and her hospital bills were through the roof. With Gigi, doing what she was doing, she was able to start lowering them so her mom didn't have to stress over it. Duchess was the one that tore at my heart though, because she did it so she could stay away from her ex-husband, who had not only used his fists on her, but also their 4 year old daughter. There was no way I could fault them for what they did with the hope that their lives would be better.

I smiled again as I turned my attention back to Candy. We made small talk while we finished up dinner and then we headed into the locker room for a few minutes to use the restroom and wash our hands before heading back out on the floor.

Around 5 we returned to the locker room to have a short break. As we were about to return to the floor my phone buzzed to let me know of an incoming text.

When I opened and read it I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face.

"That must be a great text," Candy said catching me.

"It is." I replied and went on to explain as I typed back.

"It's from my best friend Jasper. He's trying to become a Texas Ranger like our dads and was taking two of his exams today. He passed both."

"Cool. How long have you known him?"

"Since we were seven and I bloodied his nose."

"Ahhh." She said and then asked, "How long have you been in love with him?"

My head snapped upward so fast I almost gave myself whiplash.

"Since I was a junior in college. How did you know?" I asked in shock.

"The way you said my best friend Jasper. It was kind of obvious."

"Really?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah. Does he not know?"

"No, I've always been afraid it would ruin our friendship if I told him."

"How often do you see him?"

"Every day. We live together."

"Holy shit. And he's never picked up on it?"

"No, I've never acted different around him so I don't think he would have."

"Do you have to watch him date or with girlfriends?"

"Dates yes. Girlfriends, thankfully, no. But I date too so..." I said trailing off with a shrug of my shoulders.

"That kind of sucks."

"Yeah, but until I work up enough courage to tell him how I feel, I'll just keep pretending everything is the same as it has always been."

She gave me a small smile and asked, "You ready to go finish up the day?"

"Yeah," I said glad that she hadn't anything else about Jasper because while what I just said had sounded like I was only talking about my feelings, it also went along with my lying about my job. And that was something I just didn't want to get into.

I quickly put my phone away and followed Candy back out on the floor. The last two hours flew by, like the hours before and I was soon changing into my regular clothes.

Once I finished I waited for Candy to do the same and then gave her a hug while Jade changed.

"Thank you for teaching me today."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're the one who's going to take my place."

We pulled apart and then she held out her hand, holding out money to me.

"What is this for?" I asked starting at the money, but making no move to take it.

"Half my tips for today."

"I'm not taking that. You did most of the work."

"But you helped too."

"So."

"Izzy..."

"I'm not taking your money."

"But..."

"No. I'll make tips tomorrow. You keep that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm good."

"Okay," She said putting the money reluctantly in her bag.

We waited for Jade and then all three of us headed out to leave, stopping on the main floor for Candy to hug the others goodbye and for her to say she'd be back to visit often.

While she was hugging Paul, James, who'd come in about thirty minutes ago, asked me, "How did you like your first day?"

"It was good. I think I'm really going to enjoy working here."

"I'm glad. We'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes."

He smiled and then hugged Candy as well.

When they stepped away the ones who were leaving all went out to our cars, saying our goodbyes and see you tomorrows before separating and heading wherever we were going.

When I pulled into the parking lot at home I saw Jasper just getting out of his truck. He saw me too and was by my car as soon as I parked, pulling my door open and trying to rush me out. As soon as my seatbelt was off he was hauling me into a hug, my feet dangling an inch or two off the ground.

The smile on his face was wider than I'd ever seen it and I couldn't help but laugh at his excitement.

"I told you." I said hugging him back as hard as I could.

"Yeah yeah," He said chuckling.

He held on a little bit longer, something I was totally okay with.

When he'd set me back on my feet I said, "Lets go in and you can tell all about it."

He nodded and we walked up to the apartment, after a brief stop by his truck for my dinner.

While I ate he went over everything, making me laugh when he told me about dad and Nathan being there and how he was worried he wouldn't beat their times in the obstacle course. As he talked I couldn't keep the smile off my face. He was happy and relaxed and my new job had turned out to be better than I could have hoped for. For the first time in three weeks, neither one of us were stressed. It was an awesome fucking day.

**XXXXX**

**Well what do you guys think? So many of you thought they'd catch her that day. Oh no I have to add a little more conflict. **

**Next chapter tomorrow. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess what people? I don't own Twilight. I just like to make Jasper and Bella do naughty things, preferably together and sometimes alone as you will see.**

**At this point Bella will have been working at the strip club for three weeks. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 6- Another stupid decision **_

_**Bella**_

Two hundred dollars short a month. Two hundred dollars short a month. That thought was the only thing running through my head as I stared at my first paycheck.

I'd been working for two weeks and while I knew my check was going to be smaller than it had been at the newspaper, it still hit me like a ton of bricks. I'd thought that five dollars wouldn't have made a difference when I'd added in my tips, but then they hadn't ended up being what I thought they would be either. I only made about thirty dollars a day except on Saturday when I made around sixty. I didn't know what to do. Minus the money issue, I really liked my job. It was fun and I loved my co-workers, but I needed more money.

Unfortunately that wasn't even an option since there was nothing else out there. I'd been checking the job websites every morning before I left the house, but there was never anything evenly remotely close to what I wanted. Although nursing jobs were in abundance and I'm sure Candy had had no trouble.

"Fuck," I groaned as I scrubbed my hands over my face.

"You okay Izzy?"

I glanced over my shoulder and found Jade and Blaze standing in the doorway, both with worried expressions. They were the two I was closest with here and I knew they'd be able to give me some advice.

"Yeah, just realizing I'm screwed." I said waving my paycheck so they could see.

They came further in the room and sat on either side me on the bench.

"You know that's only a weeks pay right?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah and I figured up what it would be with two and even with my tips I will still be 200 dollars short a month. After my half of the rent and the bills I'll have maybe 120 or even less to run me two weeks."

"I'm sorry." Jade said. "The tips do suck for us."

"Why? When I waitressed in high school I made so much more."

"Because of us." Blaze said before going on to explain. "The guys tip us to the point that they don't have much left over for the waitresses. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's your job and I can't be upset with you. Do you mind me asking how much you make a day?"

"Not at all. I usually take home in tips around 150 to 200 sometimes. Saturdays I can make between 300 and 400."

"Seriously?" I asked my eyes going wide. "What do you make hourly?"

"The same as you."

"Is it hard?" I asked before I thought about it, but I couldn't make myself take it back.

Jade and Blaze looked at each other for a few minutes, picking up on my line of thinking, before Jade said, "I can give you some of my tables."

"No." I answered immediately. "I couldn't take away from you. Granted if I went the other route I'd be taking away from the Blaze and the others."

"Actually you wouldn't do either." Blaze said. "Men would find a little extra, but still leave the tips they do for the rest of us and Jade."

"Could I do it?" I asked, more to myself than them, but Blaze answered.

"Anybody can. It's just dancing-"

"And taking my clothes off." I said cutting her off.

"Yes, but if you don't really think about it it's nothing. When I strip I don't see the different men. I just see the guy I like and dance for him."

"James." Was covered in a cough to my left and my eyes grew wide as Blaze's face flushed with color on my right.

"Really?"

"Yes, but don't say anything. Please?"

"Trust me you don't to worry about me saying anything." I said. Candy had been the only one I'd told about Jasper so far. I knew if I was here longer I'd tell them simply because I knew they'd never cross paths with him.

"Thank you. Now back to the stripping. Can you dance?"

"I guess, although never like you guys do."

"Personal question. Have you ever used a dildo on yourself?"

"Say what?"

"You heard me." Blaze said grinning.

"Yeah," I said softly. That was all they were getting too. They didn't need to know about my secret obsession with the rabbit and Jasper fantasies.

"Well you know how your body moves while doing it?"

"Mmmhmm."

"You just take away the toy, add some clothes that you slowly take off, and do it with the beat of a song. Simple and easy."

"But...I...I think it might be easier said than done."

"Do you have a mirror in your bedroom?"

"Yeah."

"Well just practice."

"What do you mean?"

"Go home and practice. Put on a skirt, a button up top, a bra and panties and then put on a song with a good beat. Start with just taking your clothes off, except for the panties, while moving. Don't worry if it's in rhythm just get that down. Then use your toy to get the feel of the way your body moves and have fun to the song, making sure you are on the beat. Once you have it and are stress free, don't use the toy anymore and instead use your hands, running them all over your body and in your hair as you move."

"I still don't know, but I do need the money."

"Look," Blaze said. "Take a week and think about it. I'll let James know and if you decide to go along with it, a week from Monday you can try with us. We'll be closed so we don't have to worry about customers and the girls and I will watch to see how you do. If we think you'll be too nervous we won't let you do it, but if we think you're good then you try it on Tuesday when we're open. You can decide for sure after that."

I thought for a few minutes before I finally nodded. "Okay I'll think about it."

"Alright. Although I would suggest that when you strip for the girls you let the guys be there too. You know them and they're going to see you anyway if you choose to continue. Plus it will help when you strip for customers."

I knew she was right and I nodded even though I hadn't decided one way or the other yet.

She gave me a soft smile and then a hug before she left the room.

I stood and grabbed my change of clothes so I could head home, where I knew Jasper would be waiting for me to quiz him. I don't really didn't know why I had too. He'd known everything forward, backwards, sideways, diagonally, and with his eyes closed since he was little, but I'd help with anything he needed because he'd asked me too.

When I came back from the bathroom I found Jade sitting in the same spot she'd been in a minute ago. She was biting her lip and looking like she wanted to say something.

"What's up?" I asked, throwing my uniform in its basket.

"Is this something you really want to do? I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"I don't know Jade, but trust me if I decide to go that route; it won't be the biggest regret I have. I'm really going to think about it. I will weight my options carefully, what little of them there are, and then go from there."

"Alright. If you need to talk things through I'm here."

"Thanks," I said leaning down to give her a hug.

When I let her go she went to change and once finished we left the locker room to go home.

Jasper was waiting like I knew he would be and while I ate the pizza he'd ordered; he gathered the things I'd need to test him.

I tried to keep my mind on the questions I was asking, but by the looks Jasper kept giving me I wasn't doing a very good job.

Finally after the tenth or eleventh prompt from him to move me along he took the index cards from my hands.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. Your eyes keep glazing over and I've had to look at the last four answers myself to see if I've gotten them right. What's up?"

"It's just something at work. I'm sorry."

"Its fine, but you know you can talk to me if it's anything bad."

"I know and I would if it was anything major. Let's get back to you." I said taking the index cards back. "You only have one more week to learn all of this. Granted it's not like you didn't know it all before we started."

"True, but you know me and tests. I always used to forget stuff half the time."

"With Chemistry maybe or even Algebra, but not this Jasper. If you don't get everything right I'll be very surprised."

"Always so much faith. What did I ever do to deserve it?"

"You didn't punch me back all those years ago." I said grinning.

He laughed and then waved his hand for me to continue with the questions which I kept up until bedtime.

The next morning I woke up when my alarm went off at 7 and lay there for a few minutes thinking about what I was getting up an hour early for. After I'd siked myself up I climbed out of bed and went into my closet, grabbing one of two skirts I owned and a shirt and quickly put them on.

I then went to my ipod docking station and stopped on the first song I came to with a beat. It ended up being _The Way I Are _by Timbaland. Not the most stripping sounding song, but it would do. Once I put it on repeat I moved over in front of my mirror and then just stood there biting my lip. I listened to the song twice before I started. I took my clothes off slowly and then put them back on only to do it again and again.

The first time I took my shirt off first, followed by my skirt, and then my bra. Then it was my top first, bra second, and skirt third. Finally and the order I decided I liked better was my skirt first, top second, and bra third.

By the time I needed to get ready for work I had the removing the clothes part down, even doing it with the beat of the song. Granted that was easy as long as I was alone in my bedroom.

I told myself that I would continue to practice this part tomorrow and Monday before moving on to the second part. I still needed to work up to using a toy to help get me started. I mean yeah I was a master at doing that to myself, but I'd never watched before, that was going to be a whole new experience in itself.

I walked into work a little before 11 and was immediately met by James who only nodded for me to follow him. He led me back to his office and motioned for me to sit in a chair while he perched on his desk in front of me. I didn't have to wait long for the reason behind the meeting and it wasn't unexpected.

"So Vicky and I had an interesting conversation last night."

"Yeah she said she was going to talk to you."

"It's a big decision. One that can't be made lightly."

"I know."

"I'd give you more money an hour if I could."

"I know that too. Do you think I should do it?"

"That's not for me to decide Bella. I can't talk you into or out of it because in the end the choice is still got to be the one that is best for you. And it's you that has to live with that choice. But you are one of my girls no matter what and I will support whatever decision you make. Just take Vicky's advice and make it after you've thought about it."

"I am and right now even though it's been only a few hours the pros of taking my clothes off outweigh the cons. Do I know for sure I can do it? No and I won't until I step out on that stage in front of people"

"No one ever does. New girls are usually thrown on stage without a thought or care. It's pretty much sink or swim and most of the time they sink. But you have the advantage in being at a place with people who care. We aren't going to let you keep going if you freeze up or start to become uncomfortable. I will put my boss foot down and put you back on waiting tables if I have too. And nothing you say would make me change my mind after that. You'd just have to deal with the money issue."

I nodded and then asked, "What's going to happen with the waitressing job if I do continue? Will you fill my spot?"

"No. I talked to Jade and she's going to just work the whole floor, gives her a little more money too. I also talked to one of the boys in the kitchen and they'll bring out the food for tables when it's done instead of Jade having to run back and forth. Make it a little easier. But Saturdays I think I'm going to need you on the floor. It's too busy for just Jade to deal with. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah. That's not a problem. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Like I've already said, you're one of my girls and I have to take care of my girls." He pushed himself up off the desk. "And to do that you need to get to work. You still have tables until you start shaking that ass." He said fighting a smile and with a twinkle in his eye.

"Nice," I said laughing.

He chuckled too as we left the office, him going back to the floor while I ran and changed.

The day passed quickly and the fifty-five dollars I made just added another pro to the stripping list. I tried to keep my mind clear when I was with Jasper after I got home and I think I succeeded. He didn't say anything so I figured I'd done okay.

Sunday morning brought it all slamming back into me though since I was going to move further into my practicing. Jasper was, thankfully at work, so I didn't have to worry with him catching me. I started off with once again putting on the clothes I'd practiced taking off the other day and the song, pleased to see I could stay with the beat of it on the first go around.

When I was down to just my panties I quickly slid them off and grabbed my rabbit out of my drawer. Stepping in front of the mirror I waited for the song to start over before sliding the rabbit down to my clit and turning it on. I didn't slide it inside my body just started moving it around to tease myself, letting my hips do what they wanted, but still making sure I kept with the song.

The first half of the song I felt weird, but then I closed my eyes and thought about what Victoria said. Just imagine you're doing it for the guy you like. When I opened my eyes fantasy Jasper had appeared.

I stared through the mirror at the spot he'd be laying on my bed naked. As my body started to move again I imagined how one of his hands would slide down to grip the base of his dick before slowly stroking up to the tip and back down. I could imagine the look of pleasure on his face as he watched me and picking up his pace to match the movements I was making.

I dropped my head back on my shoulders as I found that oh so sensitive spot between my legs and groaned out a quite yes. I could hear Jasper's husky voice whispering so close in my head and I pressed the rabbit harder against the spot that was going to make me drop.

A few seconds later I heard his voice in my head again. 'Fuck Bella...fucking cum for me baby.'

It was all I needed. My legs gave out with the strength of my orgasm and I sank to floor. I could hear my name chanting like a mantra in my head that only added to the spasms making their way through my body.

I braced my hands against the floor as I sucked in air and came down from the high.

Fuck me I couldn't think about that if I was dancing. Granted I might make a hell of a lot more tips that way. No, no stupid Bella. That shit is not even right.

I shook my head to clear those thoughts as I pushed myself up off the floor. I picked my rabbit up and decided that there would be no more toy practice. Not for this anyway.

I quickly cleaned myself up and dressed for the day. Jasper would be home around 11:30 and I had to make sure my mind was firmly in the apartment and not on a stage at Heat. I thought I was doing a good job; even if every morning, over the next few days, I was practicing with my hands running over my body. I'd finally made a decision on Monday morning and I was going to start stripping. I needed the money and right now that was the only way to get it.

It was Wednesday before I knew it and Jasper's test was in two days. We'd been going over questions for two hours and I knew he was starting to get nervous, because he'd started getting things wrong. He was getting frustrated; I could tell, but I didn't realize how much nor that it was about me and not the test until he slammed his book down onto the coffee table.

I jerked my head at the noise and glanced at him.

"Welcome back." He said annoyed.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You've been zoned out for the last five minutes, just welcoming you back to the living room."

"No I wasn't."

"Yeah you were and it's not the first time tonight. Hell it's happened more than once every night since Friday. What's going on?"

"Nothing. It's just something at work."

"What? Is somebody bothering you? Somebody trying to take your job? It wasn't what you expected? What?"

"No."

"Then what is it? It's got to be something."

"Fine..." I had to trail off so I could come up with what that something was and I said the first thing that came to mind. "There's a delivery guy that comes in and I like him."

"A guy?" He asked, huffing out an unhumorous laugh. He then mumbled something sounded a lot like, 'fucking perfect,' but I couldn't be sure.

I let it go and answered his question. "Yes, he's cute, really sweet, and he flirts a lot. I keep waiting for him to ask me for my number or for a date, but nothing. I've been trying to decide if I should just ask him."

He shook his head and started gathering his things together as he said, "Nice Bella."

"What?"

"Nothing." He said standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To bed. You can sit in here and think about you little friend to your hearts content without me being in the way."

"Why are you so mad?"

"Because Bella this isn't high school. This test isn't some grade that I can make up later. It's my career and I've worked hard to get to this point. So I think I deserve to be a little pissed off at the fact that when I need your help you'd whether be worrying about your love life."

"I have been helping. I've done nothing but help for the last three weeks."

"Actually it's only been two because you can't really count this last week which by the way is the most important, since the test is Friday."

"Jasper-"

He cut me off. "I'll go over and study with Emmett or Peter tomorrow night and you can have the house to yourself. Maybe without any distractions from me you can figure out whatever the fuck you need too."

With that he stormed out of the living room and into his bedroom, slamming his door and leaving me shell shocked by his anger.

I sat on the couch in a daze for an hour going over what the hell had just happened. Jasper had never gotten that angry with me before. Hell he'd never raised his voice to me before. It was my fault though. Even though it was a lie, Jasper didn't know that, and all he knew was that I was putting some guy before him. Fuck.

I stood up twice to go tell him the truth and I sat back down both times without moving a step. Telling him the truth would only add flame to the fire and more stress on his shoulders. He didn't need that right now. Of course, I also couldn't keep over thinking shit with stripping, since I'd already decided to do it.

When I finally made my way to my bedroom I knew what I had to do and while it wasn't going to make the fight with Jasper go away, it would at least help in keeping me from zoning out every few minutes.

The next morning while I showered I made sure everything was shaved and scrubbed. I left the apartment just before 9, making it to the nail salon down the street just as they opened. I had enough time to get a manicure, pedicure, and eyebrow wax before I went into work.

As soon as I stepped through the door of Heat I found Garrett.

"Good morning Izzy," He said as I stepped up beside him at the bar.

"Morning," I said and then continued before I could rethink anything. "I want to strip today."

His head turned slowly and he searched my face for a few seconds. I guess he saw my determination because he only asked, "You sure? I thought you were going to do a practice run on Monday?"

"I was, but I've decided I'm going to do this and if I put it off any longer I'll just make myself nervous."

"Alright as long as you're sure. I'll let James know and tell Jade she has the whole floor today. Go on back to the dressing room and let the girls help you get ready. All of you can decide where you'll be in the order."

"Thanks Garrett."

He only nodded and I walked away.

The girls, thankfully, accepted the same excuse I'd given Garrett. They helped me decide on the personas I would portray on stage. I would be alternating between a hot librarian and a sexy military cadet. We also decided that I would dance at the same time as Blaze.

Once we'd decided on all of that they helped me get ready. They found a new red bikini that would go with my librarian look and a new green one that I would wear with my military costume. Once I'd put the red one on Kitty handed me a black pencil skirt that zipped up the side, a men's white button up, and a pair of five inch black stilettos.

When I was dressed Gigi sat me in front of the mirror and did my makeup, giving me a light dusting of everything before making my lips bright red. She then pulled my hair all back in a loose bun held up by a pencil. The last part of my costume, a pair of black rimmed glasses, were perched on my nose by Siren

I was shocked when I was able to look in the mirror at the whole picture and I even had to admit I looked sexy as hell. The girls whistling and catcalling also let me in on that as well.

When Garrett stuck his head in the door to ask how things were going to go, he gave me the once over and then a thumbs up. I nodded my thanks and watched as Gigi and Siren followed him back out. They were going first and it was five minutes to noon.

It seemed like only seconds passed before Blaze was leading me out of the room. She placed me at the entrance to the stage and then put her hands on my shoulder.

"You ready?" She asked giving me an encouraging smile.

"I think so."

"You've been practicing?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Just breathe, stay with the beat, and try and relax. Don't think about the customers being there. Just dance like you're the only one in the room."

"Okay."

"I chose _Maneater _by Nelly Furtado for us. When it starts walk up the steps behind you and start dancing as soon as you go through the curtain."

"Alright."

"Breathe Izzy. You're going to be just fine. You can do this."

"I can do this." I said after taking a deep breath and letting it out.

She gave me a smile and a quick hug before making her way down to the other end of the hall.

I was in the middle of letting out another deep breath when our song started. Blaze gave me a thumbs up and I walked up the stairs.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Jasper**_

I slammed into my bedroom and threw my shit down on the bed. God I was so pissed off. If Bella's distraction had been caused by anything else, _anything else_; I would have been fine. We'd have talked about it and figured out a solution. But a guy, _a fucking guy_, was her reason and I was not going to help her decide on whether or not to ask him out herself. Fuck that.

Of course if I would just man the fuck up and told her how I felt then maybe it wouldn't matter. Oh hell who was I kidding, Bella didn't want me the way I wanted her. If she did she wouldn't be worried about asking out another guy.

I groaned and scrubbed my hands over my face before dropping down on top of my bed. Grabbing my phone up off the nightstand I pulled up Peter's number and hit send.

_"Hey man." _He said when he answered.

"Hey Pete."

_"What's up?"_

"Can I come over and study with you tomorrow night?"

_"Sure. Em will be here too."_

"Thanks man."

_"No problem. Bella has to work I assume."_

"No." I growled.

_"Uh oh. What's going on?"_

"We just had an argument. I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

_"Alright. Em's been coming over about 4 and we spend a few hours going through everything. We usually just order some pizza or something for dinner."_

"I'll be there."

_"Cool." _He said. I then heard some quite mumbling before he said, _"Hey man, Char just got home so I need to go."_

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow."

_"See you tomorrow."_

I hung the phone up and threw it back onto my nightstand. With a quick glance at the clock I saw it was almost 9 and decided to just go on to bed. Gathering up my books and papers I moved them to the floor and then kicked off my shoes.

A trip to the bathroom followed and I was soon back in bed, where sleep came quickly.

XXXXXXX

I made it to Peter's house a little before 4 and parked behind Emmett's Jeep in the driveway.

As I shut my door I heard, "We're back here man."

Glancing up I saw just Peter's head sticking up over his six foot high fence.

Nodding I made my way to the gate and let myself in, following behind him to the back deck. Emmett was sitting at the patio table a beer, his study books, and index cards spread out before him.

"Hey Jazz," He said looking up as Peter and I walked up the steps.

"Hey."

I dropped down into a chair across from him and spread my things out.

"You want a beer?" Peter asked."

"Yeah."

He grabbed both me and him one before he sat down too.

I popped the lid off and took a long pull. Setting it down I pulled my own index cards out from one of the books and started to sort them.

"So not that I'm complaining, but I thought Bella was helping you study." Emmett said drawing my attention to him.

"She was up until a week ago and then this week she has decided to start zoning out every five or ten minutes. We got into a little argument about it last night."

"Something going on at work?"

"That's what she said Friday night. She told me last night that it was some delivery guy that comes in. She apparently likes him and doesn't like he hasn't asked her out. So she's trying to decide if she should just ask him." I said not realizing until the end that my words sounded petulant.

"Why does that piss you...dude do you like Bella?" Peter asked his eyes going wide.

"No." I said and it wasn't a lie. At first, I wasn't going to say anything. I'd never told anyone about my feelings for Bella. It was easier to keep the secret that way, but I finally decided that I needed to talk about it with someone so I said, "However, I am in love with her."

"Holy shit." Emmett and Peter said at the same time, Emmett continued. "How long?"

"Five or six years. Since she was a junior in college."

"Damn Jasper." Peter said shaking his head. "How in the hell do you live with her? How do you watch her go in dates and not say something? How have you gone this long without saying anything?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I answered. "Bella's my best friend; first and foremost, living with her is easy. I've never said anything because doing something that could possibly ruin the friendship we have isn't an option. And watching her go on dates sucks major ass, but I deal with it. If she's happy that's all that matters to me."

Emmett lifted an eyebrow and asked, "If that's the case then why did you get mad at her instead of helping her decide?"

"Because...I...shit...I...fuck just because I deal with it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Obviously." Peter said smirking.

"Shut up." I said chucking my bottle cap at him and causing him and Emmett to crack up.

I shook my head and opened one of my books, trying to ignore them.

When they saw I wasn't as amused Peter said, "Sorry Jazz."

"It's fine. Can we not talk about it anymore though? I just need to concentrate on passing our exam tomorrow."

They both nodded and opened their own books.

We spent the next four hours going over everything twice, stopping only to order and eat a couple pizzas. By the time Charlotte came home at 9 all three of us were ready to call it a night. We were confident that we'd done all we could and that we would pass.

After making sure we all had the right time and place for our exam I headed home.

When I got to the apartment I found it quiet and dark. My first thought was Bella must have asked the idiot guy because her car was in the parking lot, but then I saw her keys and bag on the coffee table. Going down the hallway I didn't see a light on under her door, but I needed to make sure she was home. I knocked softly and when I didn't get an answer I pushed it open a crack, finding her curled up in a ball and sound asleep.

I stood there for a few more seconds and then pulled her door closed and went to my bedroom. I changed and lay down, letting my thoughts go straight to Bella even though I knew I needed to go to sleep.

I lay there letting my mind go through everything I said last night. I really should have thought before I spoke, but what was done was done. I would need to apologize tomorrow. Bella had been there for me anytime I needed her and the one time she wasn't completely there I'd lashed out. I felt horrible that she'd already gone to bed. Usually she'd wait up for me and me her, but she must have not wanted a repeat of last night. Not that I would have given her one at all, because even though I asked Peter and Emmett to stop talking about it I had thought about what they said and came to a conclusion. If I wasn't going to tell Bella how I felt then I needed to not get upset when she talked about dating someone else. She had no clue where my feelings lay and that was my fault, so if I got mad at anybody it should be at myself.

I groaned and rolled over only to be surprised when I saw that it was already after midnight. Fuck I needed to go to sleep, but my mind was still going. I knew one way to be able to shut it down and relieve some stress, but that thought made me feel guilty. Bella had never been in the house while I did that and thought about her. For some reason that just felt wrong. However, thinking about her at all while doing that didn't seem right either, but what could I do.

If I tried to think of someone else, even someone famous, I'd end up just chaffing the hell out of my dick. Bella was the only one that did it for me and had been the only one since I realized how I felt about her.

I lay there another hour before I gave into the temptation. I really needed to fucking sleep and that was the only way I was going to be able too. Throwing the covers off I made my way into the bathroom and started the shower. I could have stayed in bed, but the now two closed doors and the water raining down would muffle any noise I might not be able to hold in.

As the steam built in the room I pushed my pants down off my hips and then stepped under the warm water. I decided to go ahead and clean myself up so I could sleep a little longer in the morning and quickly washed my hair and the top portion of my body.

When I was finished I poured a dollop of body wash into my hand and immediately gripped the base of my dick. I hissed in relief since I'd grown painfully hard just thinking about what I was going to do.

As I stroked myself a few time I flipped through my many fantasies. None seemed to be just the right one. After a few seconds a new thought came to me and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

Closing my eyes I let my mind go and started sliding my hand up and down my cock.

_Bella had been on her date with idiot delivery guy for an hour. I'd been sitting on the couch since she left, thinking about how fucking hot she'd looked. Her hair had been down and floating around her shoulders, just how I liked it. Her makeup had been subtle except for the eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes of hers had stood out like a beacon, lighting the way to her soul. Her dress had wrapped around her like a glove, literally since she said it was called a wrap dress. I didn't care all I knew it was dark blue and set her skin tone off perfectly. _

I groaned as my hand swept over the tip of my dick. Maybe I should take Bella shopping and see if we could find her a dress like that.

_The door slamming brought my mind from fantasy Bella and straight onto real Bella who was muttering angrily as she jerked her heels off. _

_"What happened?" I asked standing up quickly and thinking I was going to have to go kick some delivery guy ass. _

_"Oh my God that had to be the worse date in the history of the world."_

_"You were only gone an hour."_

_"And that should tell you how bad it was." _

_"What happened?" I asked trying not to laugh._

_She gave me the evil eye and planted her hands on her hips. _

Umph...I thought. Imagining Bella's eyes lit with fire were almost enough to make me shoot my load right then. I picked up the speed of my strokes and got back to my fantasy.

_"He drives a moped. I about called the date off there, but I didn't thinking he might be big on the environment. Once I was behind him, holding on, and we were already moving I thought that more because he obviously hadn't taken a bath today after he played some sport that made him sweat buckets. His shirt was even damp. He then pulled into the McDonalds parking lot where he had me buy my own value meal. Then when we went back out to his 'bike' as he called it, he tried to kiss me after eating onions on his hamburger and more than likely not brushing his teeth for a week. And to top it all off he called me ungrateful when I said hell fucking no to going back to his place. Which by the way is his mother's house that she still lives in. He has the basement, totally private. She might have even cooked me breakfast. "_

_Tears were streaming down my face as I laughed my ass off. I felt bad I really did, but...yeah I can't pull that lie off.I didn't feel bad at all.  
_

_"Seriously Jasper," Bella whined. "Why can't I find a decent guy like you?"_

_That cut my laughter off abruptly. I stood looking at her for only a second before my courage finally bubbled to the surface and I said what I'd wanted to say for years._

_"You don't have to find a guy like me Bella. You can just have me."_

Now why couldn't I do that in real life? Shaking my head I got rid of that; I could dwell on it later.

_"What?" She asked taking a step toward me. _

_I opened my arms as if to show her all of me and said, "You can have me."_

_When she didn't say anything in return I started to think I'd messed up and should have kept my mouth shut. _

_But then she took the last few steps between us and pressed her lips to mine. I hesitated for only a moment before I was kissing her back and wrapping my arms around her waist, to pull her closer to me. Our bodies fit together like a puzzle. _

_My hands started to roam her back, trying to get her even closer as my tongue swept across her lower lip. She opened to me and I swept into her mouth, exploring and tasting before I let her do the same. _

Fuck I wanted that in real life. I groaned and propped one hand against the wall to steady myself as my hand continued to stroke my length.

_"Jasper," She gasped as I moved my lips down to her neck. "I want you."_

_I pulled my head back to search her face. When I found only love and desire shining out at me through her eyes I dropped down on the couch, dragging her with me. Her legs opened to straddle me and her dress rose up to bunch around her upper thighs. _

_Our lips met again in a more heated kiss as our hands started to roam. Mine moved from her waist, up her sides, and around her back while hers danced along my shoulders and into my hair before moving down to splayed across my naked chest. _

_I brought my hands around to the tie of her wrap dress, untying first the outside tie and then doing the same with the inside tie. When it gave I broke our kiss so I could watch as the dress opened, showing me her body. _

_My hand pushed the fabric to the side and my eyes drank in the sight before me. God she was beautiful. My lips went back to her neck and I kissed and licked my way along her collarbone and down along the top edge of her black lace bra. _

_Her head dropped back on her shoulders as one hand held my head against her. _

_After a moment she pushed me away and slid from my lap, giving me a small smile to let me know she wasn't going far. My eyes followed every movement she made-shrugging the dress off her shoulders, her fingers unclasped her bra and she let it fall to the floor, and then her fingers hooked in the top of those hot as fuck black lace panties and slid them down her legs. _

_Her eyes met mine as she rose back up. Giving me another smile she leaned over and pressed her lips to mine. I felt her pull on my pajama pants and I lifted my hips as she pulled them from my body. _

_When I kicked them to the side she pulled her mouth away, braced her hands on my shoulders, and put a knee on either side of me. I gripped the base of my dick as she kept moving, lining myself up as she lowered her body back down to my lap. _

_As her body took me in slowly the warmth and tightness sent my eyes rolling back into my head. When she was finally sitting flush against me we both let out a deep groan. She paused for a few seconds before rolling her hips causing another to leave my throat. _

_My hands found their place on her hips and I lifted her slightly and brought her back down against me. My mouth went back to her chest and I worked my way over to a pert nipple, drawing it deep into my mouth. She hissed and bucked her hips against me. It sent such a shot of pleasure through me that I did it again before moving over to her other breast and doing the same. _

_We alternated our movements, her hip rolling followed by my lifting and lowering; each time faster than the one before it. _

_I continued to move back and forth between her breasts, making sure I paid equal attention to both. _

_My release was drawing close; I could feel the muscles in my stomach tighten and beads of sweat had broken out on my chest. _

_Bella pulled my head away from her body and crushed her lips to mine as I gripped her hips tightly and my legs to thrust up into her harder. _

_I brought one hand around and slipped it between us, finding her clit and circling it quickly. _

_She jerked her head back and gasped, "Yes...so close."_

_She placed her hands on my shoulders and helped me as I kept up the pace of my thrusts and fingers. I was barely holding my release back, but I needed her to get there and soon._

_"Bella...fuck...I need you to cum baby. Cum for me." I panted as I slammed up into her again and pressed my fingers hard against her clit. _

_Her body started shaking and her leg closed against mine as her walls spasmed around me. _

_Her head dropped forward onto my shoulder as she cried out my name. _

My hand came off the wall and slapped back against it as I plummeted into the depths of my orgasm. My head dropped forward and my knees buckled almost sending me to floor of the shower with the intense pleasure I felt coursing through me. I whispered Bella's name over and over again, my voice ragged with the loss of my breath.

I propped my other hand beside the one already on the wall, letting my breathing return to normal as I watched my release wash itself away.

As soon as I was able to move again I quickly cleaned the rest of myself up. As I turned the shower off I could already feel sleep creeping its way into my brain. Stepping out of the shower I dried off and put my pants back on before going out to my bedroom, dropping straight down on the bed.

With half closed eyes I set my alarm for an extra forty-five minutes and was out like a light seconds later.

The next morning when I came out of the bedroom Bella was in the kitchen. Her eyes met mine and for a moment I had a touch of guilt about what I did last night, but then I saw the wariness on her face and pushed the guilt away so I could apologize for getting so angry at her.

"I'm sorry," We both said at the same time.

The laughter that followed broke the tension and I moved over, pulling her into a hug.

"I really am sorry Jasper." She whispered, holding me just as tight as I was her.

"It's okay Bella and I'm sorry too." She nodded against my shoulder and then stepped back to give me a smile.

"Coffee?" She asked.

I nodded and while she fixed me a cup I grabbed some bread and butter for toast.

"Are you ready?" She asked placing the cup in front of me.

"As I'll ever be." I said handing her her buttered toast.

She nodded and we fell silent as we ate our breakfast.

When I was finished I saw it was time for me to go and I started getting my stuff together.

"When will you know that you passed?"

I smiled catching the that instead of an if and answered, "I don't know hopefully today, but maybe next week sometime."

"I'm going to say good luck even though I know you don't need it."

I shook my head and pulled her into another quick hug, kissing the top of her head as well.

"Thank you Bella."

"Text me when you've finished."

"I will." I said, making my way to the front door.

She followed behind me and after another good luck I left the apartment.

I made it to Ranger headquarters with thirty minutes to go before the test started. After signing in at the front desk I was led back to one of the large briefing rooms and told to have a seat. Two rows of five tables were before me and I took a seat at one of the middle ones on the right side.

As soon as I sat down Peter came in the room, taking the table across from me.

"Hey Jazz," He said sitting down.

"Hey Pete." I said back.

"Everything okay with Bella?"

"Yeah we're good." I said with a smile.

He grinned and nodded his head.

Emmett came in soon after and took the table in front of me, turning to ask about Bella as well. I told him the same as Officers Morrison and Jacobs came in the room. The other five trailed in right after and took their seats.

With five minutes left before the start of the exam a tall man walked in the door with a folder under his arm and a handful of pencils in his hand. He didn't speak as he placed the folder on the podium at the front and opened it up, removing paper from inside.

He started to walk down the middle aisle and as he put a test booklet and two pencils in front of each of us he spoke.

"I am Ranger Monroe and I will be overseeing your examination today. When I tell you to begin you may break the seal on your test booklet and start. You will have three hours to complete the three sections of the exam. The first section is fifty questions on how you would handle a given situation the right way. The second section is one hundred multiply choice questions on Texas law and procedures. The last section will be five essay questions, give detailed explanations.

"There will be no talking. If you have a question raise your hand and I will come to you. If you break both of your pencils raise your hand and I will bring you one. If you finish before your time is up, make sure you look back over your exam and change what you need too. If there is still time raise your hand and I will collect your test. Once the time starts you will not be able to leave until the time ends, doing so will result in an automatic fail.

"Any questions?"

I was about to raise my hand, but Peter beat me to it and asked what I was going too.

"When will we find out if we passed?"

"You will receive a letter in the mail next week. Five of you will receive letters that will congratulate you on making it this far, but unfortunately did not have a high enough score to move on. The other five letters will congratulate you on a job well done and give you the time and date of your oral interview, along with proper attire. Test scores will be broken down by section along with a total score at the bottom of each letter.

"Are there anymore questions?"

No one else had anything to ask, so Ranger Monroe moved back to the front of the room. He fiddled with his watch for a second and then said, "You may begin now."

I pulled my test booklet and broke the seal. Taking a deep breath I picked up my pencil, hunched over my table, and got to work.

The three hours passed quicker than I thought it would. Thankfully I had finished and was just reading over everything when Ranger Monroe said stop.

We waited while he gathered the exams up and with one more reminder on our letters and a good luck gentlemen we were free to go.

Peter, Emmett, and I decided as we walked out of the building to go grab a bite to eat. Before I left the parking lot, I sent a quick text to Bella letting her know I was done and when I would know if I passed. She answered back about half way through our meal, telling me again that I had nothing to worry about.

The three of us separated after we finished eating, promising to call when we heard something either way. Although I didn't really have any doubts that the three of us had anything to worry about. Cocky maybe, but I was confident in my answers and I knew they were too.

When I made it home I lay down to wait on Bella to come in. She woke me up and we enjoyed a night of video games.

I was off on Saturday and after sleeping in I ran a few errands, grocery shopping, paying bills, etc. When Bella came in we went over to dads and had dinner with him and Charlie. They questioned me on the exam and I told them how I felt about it. Bella was kind of quiet, but she said it had been a busy week at work and was just tired, so we stayed only long enough to help clean before going back to the apartment.

On the way home I broached the subject of the delivery guy and was rewarded with the best answer I could have ever gotten, he was married.

We both went to bed as soon as we walked in the front door.

Sunday I worked and when I got home Bella and I went out for lunch and then a late afternoon movie.

Monday started the anxiousness. All through work I wondered when my letter would come. I knew the mail usually ran around 11 and that it would be there when I got home.

As soon as I was parked I rushed to the mailboxes, only to be disappointed when I found it empty. Grumbling I made my way upstairs and unlocked the front door. My nerves shot up as I pushed it open though. Bella was sitting on the sofa, staring at the coffee table and bouncing her leg up and down.

"Thank God," She said as soon as I shut the door.

"What?"

"Your letter came. I've been waiting on pins and needles for you to get here."

I made my way over to the couch and dropped down beside her. I stared at the letter until she picked it up and shoved it at me.

"Open it."

I took the envelope from her and slit the edge, pulling out the paper inside.

My eyes scanned it quickly, reading the words over and over again.

After a few minutes Bella said, "Well?"

"I didn't make it," I whispered, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from grinning.

"What?" She asked her face falling. "How is that possible?"

I handed the letter to her and braced for impact. It didn't take long.

"You asshole." She screeched slapping my arm. "I can't believe you did that."

I laughed and as she went to smack me again I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"You should have seen your face." I said laughing harder as I held her to me and she finally joined in with the giddiness I was filling.

When we broke apart Bella was grinning ear to ear. "Congratulations Jasper."

"Thank you Bella." I said.

"You need to call dad and Nathan. They'll want to know."

I nodded and pulled my phone from my pocket. I pulled up dad's number first.

As soon as he answered I said, "97%."

"What...?" He started, but then said, "You got your letter. Congratulations son."

I thanked him and then told him that my oral interview was in about a month. Before we hung up we made plans to meet up for a celebratory dinner that night.

After dad I called Charlie and we had pretty much the same conversation and we would also be seeing him later.

I then called Peter and Emmett. Neither had received their letter yet, but they also said their mail didn't come until later in the afternoon.

Peter called back when Bella and I were on the way to meet up with dad and Charlie. He'd made it as well with 95%. Emmett didn't call until the next afternoon, but like me and Peter he'd also passed with 96%. All three of us also had the same date for our interviews with just the hours different, Peter an hour before me and Emmett an hour before him.

When I got off the phone with him I couldn't help but do a little fist pump. My friends and I were one step away from becoming Rangers. It was a great feeling and the next month couldn't pass quick enough.

**XXXXX**

**Well what do you guys think? And yes tomorrow chapter will be an epic one and Bella will get caught. **

**Last regular chapter tomorrow morning and epilogue tomorrow night. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess what people? I don't own Twilight. I just like to make Jasper and Bella do naughty things, preferably together and sometimes alone as you will see.**

**At this point Bella will have been stripping for a month. **

**Okay the POVs kind of jump around here, sorry but it was needed because so much happens. It starts with Jasper, then there is a small section with Peter, then back to Jasper, to Bella, Jasper, and then ends with Bella. **

**Also this chapter would not have been possible without Vegatenshi helping. She helped RP through their argument since I struggled with getting it the way I wanted it. I hope you enjoy. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7-Secrets are Revealed **

_**Jasper**_

'Just a few more minutes.' I said to myself. 'Just a few more minutes.'

I glanced around the small room I was sitting in and saw that the four other guys with me were all in a state of nervous anticipation like I was. It had been an hour since the last of us had completed our oral interview and now we were all waiting to see who had been hired.

We'd been here most of the day already. The interviews started at 9 and each lasted just under an hour. Morrison had been first with Emmett, Peter, myself, and Newton following. It was just after 3 now and we were told we would know before 3:30.

I looked to my watch for the third time, scowling when I saw that the hands hadn't moved even five minutes since the last time I'd looked.

Dropping my head back against the wall I closed my eyes and thought about the interview. It had gone pretty much like I thought it would.

There were five Rangers at a long table and each took turns asking questions. Some were on our service record, some were about our answers on certain questions of our written exam, and then, of course, why we wanted to become Texas Rangers in the first place.

My answers for all of them had been easy, the last one more so than any other. Nothing else had ever crossed my mind. My father had been one since before I was born. Then I had Charlie as well to look up too. It was my dream since I knew what that meant and I would continue to work toward it until it became a reality. When it did I would strive to make not only the Rangers before me proud, but the ones that followed.

My eyes popped open as I heard the door open. I quickly found Ranger Santos standing in the doorway.

"Gentlemen if you will please follow me."

All five of us glanced at each other before standing up and straightening our suits. I was excited yet worried as well since we could all be told that none of us had made it.

We were led into the same room for the interviews and were met by the four other Rangers.

When we had lined up side by side Ranger Monroe stood and spoke.

"Every year I have the honor of being a part of the hiring process. It is very rare though for our family to take on new Rangers. We have, as all of you know, very trying tests in place to weed out who feel will be the best. For the last five years out of the twenty-five candidates who have made it this far only two have been hired and there has never been a time in our history were all five candidates have been hired.

"With that being said gentlemen, I want to congratulate the five of you on making history."

It took only seconds for me to register what had been said and then I started grinning like an idiot. I tried to keep my composure, but there was no help for it when Emmett jerked me in to a handshake/man hug. Peter was quick to do the same and the three of us moved on to congratulate the two others we didn't know as well.

When all five of us had once again regained our senses we lined back up and faced Ranger Monroe.

"Now I know it's been a long day, but if y'all will give me just a few more minutes of your time; I'll explain a few things and then you can get out of here and go celebrate. Over the next three weeks you will continue to work out of the station you are currently in. You'll be essentially working a three-week notice while the paperwork on our end is taken care of. Four of you will be assigned here at Company A while one will be assigned to our statewide headquarters or Company H in Austin. As of this moment I do not know which one of you that will be, but when it is known that Ranger will be notified immediately so the necessary arrangements can be put in motion.

"At the end of month there will be a formal black tie ceremony where the five of you will receive your badges and firearms. At that moment you will officially be able to call yourselves Texas Rangers and I look forward to that day." He stopped speaking for a moment as he stepped in front of me, holding out his hand. "Right now, however, I want to unofficially say welcome to the family Ranger Whitlock."

I grasped his hand in mine and shook, not even bothering to keep the smile off my face and said, "Thank you sir."

When we let go he moved on down the line, saying the same thing, only with their last names. Each of the other four Rangers followed and then we were free to go.

As soon as the door was opened applause rang out from the hallway, coming from the Rangers that lined both sides. My eyes passed over ones I'd known for years as I searched for the two I wanted, finding them at the end of the hallway beaming with pride and eyes a little glassy.

I quickly made my way down the hall, feeling pats on the back as I passed the others. As soon as I was in reach dad jerked me to him in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm do damn proud of you son." Dad whispered. "Or I should say Ranger Whitlock."

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and said, "Thanks dad."

He let go after a few more minutes and I was engulfed in another hug by Charlie.

Once we stepped apart we were joined by Emmett, Peter, and the other two guys and dad and Charlie congratulated them.

When they had finished thanking dad and Charlie Peter said, "Jazz the four of us are going out to celebrate. You want to go with us?"

"Sure, is it okay if dad and Charlie come?"

"Actually Jasper," Dad answered while the other guys were nodding yes. "Why don't you go celebrate with the guys today? Tomorrow night we'll go when Bella is able to be with us."

"Yeah. I'll call you tomorrow and set up a time and place."

"That's fine. Now you five go have some fun and relax. Be careful though."

We all said we would be and then we made our way out of the building and to the parking lot.

Once there I asked, "So where are we headed?"

We threw around a few ideas before Newton brought up a place. "My older brother mentioned a bar he went to recently; I think its name was Heat, on the other side of town. Any of you been there?"

The rest of us shook our head no. I hadn't even heard of it.

"He said it was an awesome place and they served food as well."

"Sounds good to me," Peter said. "I'm starving."

The rest of us agreed and Newton did a quick address search on his phone. While he did that I pulled up a new text box and sent Bella a message, smiling as I did so.

**I did it Bells. In a months time I will officially be known as the second Ranger Whitlock. The other four were hired as well. **

I hit send and held my phone in my hand. I knew she wouldn't let much time pass before she sent me a text back. I was surprised, however, when my phone rang instead.

As soon as I answered I heard the smile in her voice.

_"Oh my god Jasper I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you."_

"Thank you Bella." I sad grinning.

_"So what happens now?" _

"I work for the next few weeks like normal and then there will be a black tie ceremony where we will receive our badges."

_"And you'll then be able to work with dad and Nathan?"_

"Hopefully." I said.

_"What does that mean?"_

"Jazz we're ready to head out if you are." Peter said drawing my attention to the four guys waiting on me.

I decided to leave mine and Bella's conversation where it was since it would be one that we needed to talk about. I knew for a fact that if I ended up being the one having to move to Austin I would want her to come with me. The only problem would be the job she'd just stepped into. Would she want to leave that behind to start over?

_"Jasper? Are you still there?" _

Bella's voice brought me back her.

"Yeah sorry. The guys and I are going out to celebrate and they're ready to go."

_"Oh okay."_

"I'll explain everything tonight alright?"

_"That fine. Tell Peter and Emmett congratulations for me and the other two as well."_

"I will. Oh and dad and Charlie want to go out tomorrow night. Just the four of us."

_"I'm good with that. I'll speak to my boss to see if I can get off a couple hours early. That way it's not too late."_

"Cool. I'll talk to you later then."

_"Okay. Have fun and be careful. Again Jasper I'm really proud of you."_

"Thanks. I'll see you at the apartment. Bye."

_"Bye."_

We hung up and I walked over to the guys, getting the address from Mike before we separated into our cars and followed behind each other across town.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Peter**_

I couldn't fucking believe it. All five of us had been hired and it was a fucking awesome feeling. Charlotte had squealed like a fucking banshee when I called her a few minutes ago. She'd also promised my ass was getting some good lovin tonight. That was a reward in itself if you ask me.

Now though I was going to get my drink on with the boys and put the hard work we'd done, to get here, behind us.

I pulled in the parking lot of Heat behind Emmett's Jeep and parked my truck in the spot beside him. Jazz parked on the other side of him and we all hopped out. Newton and Morrison joined us from where they'd parked a few spots down and the five of us headed inside.

As soon as I stepped in the door I knew it wasn't just a bar. Granted the half naked flaming redhead exiting the stage in front of us was a dead fucking give away. I honestly didn't mind and Charlotte was a little freak. Her only complaint would be that she hadn't been able to join me.

However Jasper wasn't like that and he made it known. "Seriously Newton, a fucking strip club?" He hissed.

"Sorry dude. My brother didn't mention that part. Of course, my sister-in-law was in the room so that might be why."

Jasper groaned and shook his head.

"I guess we could find somewhere else," Newton said although it didn't sound like he meant it at all. With a quick glance at Emmett and Morrison I knew that weren't happy with the idea of leaving either.

Jasper must have come to the same conclusion I did because he again shook his head. "No, let's find a table."

The others didn't hesitate to make their way further into the room and over to the stage on the opposite side.

I hung back and asked Jasper, "I'll make them go somewhere else if you really don't want to be here."

"Thanks, but its okay. I'll eat something, have a couple beers, and then go on home. I'll be fine."

"Alright." I said as we stopped at the table the others had gotten.

We took our seats as the music became a little louder and a strawberry blond walked out, dressed as a nurse. Not bad.

Our waitress showed up seconds later and drew my attention away.

"Welcome to Heat gentlemen. My name is Jade and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. What can I get you to drink?"

We all ordered a round of beers and when she brought them back we ordered some hot wings and mozzarella sticks. We also, except for Jasper, all exchanged a twenty for some ones.

I quickly drank my beer down as I watched the blond finish up her dance, tipping her when she was done. There was about a five or so minute break in between dancers and I took the time to order another beer. I also could tell Jasper was not having fun at all. He was hunched over the table, picking at the label on his bottle, and keeping his eyes completely away from the stage. It was kind of sad how bad that boy was whipped and even sadder that Bella didn't even have a clue.

The next girl came out, this one dressed like a fireman. She wasn't bad either-tall, brunette, curves in all the right places and she could work that pole like nobody's business. It was quite impressive.

Our food came just as she was finishing up and after tipping her I asked the waitress, "Where's the restroom?"

"On the other side of the stage over there."

"Thank you, darlin'."

"You're welcome."

I made my way over to bathroom and did what I needed to. Washing my hands I stepped back out on the floor as the music went loud again. In my peripheral I saw the girl come out on that stage, but didn't really look until what they were saying caught my attention and pissed me off.

"Oh naughty librarian, she could punish me for an overdue book anytime." The one on the left said.

The one on the right piped in, "I would take great pleasure in just fucking her against a bookcase."

"Fuck that," The fucked up haired one in the middle said, "I'd bend that bitch over my desk. More leverage that way."

I was about to move on, just to keep from knocking their fucking heads together when the middle one sat up quickly.

"Wait a minute. Holy shit I know her." He said laughing.

"Really? From where?" One of the other idiots asked.

"The paper. I let her go a month or so ago."

"Damn, bet you wish you hadn't now."

"Actually I'm kind of glad, get to see more of her this way instead. She seemed kind of stuck up when I fired her."

"What was her name?"

"Shit um, Sampson...Swanson...no Swan. That's it...Isabella Swan."

My eyes grew wide and immediately went to the stage. It took a second, but then she pulled the pencil or whatever from her hair and I knew.

FUCK! My head swiveled toward my table and I breathed a sigh of relief that not one of them was looking this way.

Shit, I thought, what the fuck do I do?

I only had two options though. One-go back to my table and not say anything while trying to get Jasper out of here before he saw her. That was a good one and very doable, but once he eventually found out then there would be hell to pay, when he figured out I already knew. Two-I could tell him, let him create a scene, and have his back. That one kept my ass from getting kicked and got Bella off that stage today.

Option two it was.

I quickly walked back to the table and dropped into my seat. Turning my head toward Jasper I opened and closed my mouth a few times, working up the courage to piss him right the fuck off.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Jasper**_

I was not having fun. All I wanted to do was eat and get the hell out of here. Eating was even up for debate. I could leave now and be a happy camper. I knew most guys would give me shit about that, but I didn't feel the need to watch women shake their ass or flash their tits in my face. Especially for money.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes as Newton, the idiot, wave a dollar bill in the air. I turned my head back to the table as the redhead dropped down to take it from him.

Out of my peripheral I saw Peter sit back down. He opened his mouth a few times like he wanted to say something and then would snap it shut.

Looking at him directly I raised an eyebrow in question.

He cleared his throat and then asked this last thing I expected. "When did Bella get laid off?"

I was confused as hell and answered, "She didn't. She got the promotion remember? Why do you think she got laid off?"

"Um...fuck...shit-"

"Just spit it out Peter," I said interrupting him.

He closed his eyes and motioned his head back toward the way he'd come.

"What?" I said glancing that way and then back.

He huffed a breath and jerked my chin around the other way again, holding it in place. "Look at the stage."

My eyes locked onto where he said and for the life of me I didn't know what he was getting at. I don't know if my brain just wasn't registering who it was seeing or that it was denying it outright.

However, as I sat there and watched the woman I was in love with rip open the red bikini top, baring everything God gave her to the room; it finally clicked.

"What the fuck?" I growled shooting up out of my chair so fast it toppled over.

I don't know what attention I drew and I really didn't give a shit as I stalked across the floor.

Planting myself right beside the stage I crossed my arms and said, making sure it was loud enough for her to hear me, "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

She stopped dancing immediately, a gasp leaving her lips and her head swiveling toward me. Her arms came up to cover herself, thankfully.

"Jasper...I...I can explain." She said her eyes welling up with tears.

"You bet your ass you're going to explain, but you need to put some fucking clothes on first." I hissed.

She nodded and started to pick her stuff up off the stage. That's when one man decided to say something stupid.

"The song isn't over yet which means she's not finished."

I turned my head slowly and glared at the moron. "She's finished. So I suggest you sit the fuck down before I make sure you can't look at anyone else. Understand?"

The guy was at least smart enough to plant his ass back in his chair. I kind of wish he hadn't since I really wanted to hit something. Granted with his pretty boy looks he'd go down and stay down which really wouldn't be enough.

As I went to turn back toward Bella I caught movement over the idiots shoulder. Okay he was big like Emmett, possibly a bouncer. He'd make a good punching bag.

Big guy stopped in front of me and I dared him to put a hand on me. He didn't. Instead he said, "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I barked out an unamused laugh. Like that was going to happen.

"I'll leave when she does." I said motioning toward Bella.

"Jasper please." Bella whispered causing me to glare at her again. She visibly flinched back from my stare, but I didn't care.

"Get off the fucking stage Bella and meet me outside or I will call your fucking father."

Her eyes grew wide and she hopped quickly to the floor, thankfully with her fucking clothes on.

The big motherfucker was itching for an ass whoopin though because he put his hand on her. I had to forcibly stop myself from launching my fists at him, even more so when he said, "Izzy."

"It's okay Felix. He won't hurt me, physically anyway."

She was right about that. I'd cut my own head off before I harmed one hair on hers, but her feelings were a whole different ballgame.

"Izzy." He said again and I couldn't help snapping,

"Her name is Bella."

He scowled in my direction, but Bella quickly diffused him. "Felix I have to talk to him. He won't leave unless I do and he will call my dad. Trust me it will get a whole lot worse if he shows up. I'll be okay."

He hesitated for a few more seconds before finally letting her go. "Fine, but I will be keeping an eye on you."

She nodded and said, "Let's go outside."

I followed behind her, my eyes burning a hole into her back the entire way. I knew I was being followed as well, but like most of the last few minutes I really didn't give a shit. Whoever it was did stop at the door of the building, but Bella and I kept walking, stopping only when we got to the front of my truck.

"Get in the damn truck Bella."

"I can't, I still have to-"

I interrupted her quickly. "If you say work I swear to all that is holy I will burn the fucking building to the ground."

"Jasper-"

Again I interrupted. "What the fuck where you thinking?"

"I was thinking about paying my bills." She answered almost too low for me to hear.

"Well as I recall you had another job that allowed you to do that. What the hell happened to the promotion?"

"I never got one. I got laid off instead." She said.

"So what? You've been lying to me all this time. Lying to Charlie and dad?"

"Yes." She said, tears starting to make tracks down her face. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't help any Bella. Especially when you decided that parading around like a whore was-"

I didn't get the rest of my sentence out since her hand decided to make contact with my face. It fucking hurt, but I had no time to dwell on it. Her tears had stopped and anger had taken her over completely.

"Fuck you Jasper," She hissed. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. Might I remind you, you were in that building a few minutes ago as well."

"Newsflash Bella, I wasn't there by choice. I didn't know what I was walking into and all I wanted to do was leave. You on the other hand can't say the same."

"You're right I can't, but that doesn't make me a whore." She said spitting out the last word. "I had no other choice. I looked for a job somewhere else, nowhere was hiring."

"You could have come to me or Charlie or dad. We would have helped you."

"That's not who I am and you know it. I don't like asking for help."

"The fact that you think this was a better idea boggles my fucking mind."

She opened her mouth to say something else, but another voice stopped her. "Izzy."

She glanced over her shoulder and groaned out a fuck. I looked too and found another big guy standing with the other fucker, Peter, and Emmett.

"Who is he?" I asked. "And why the fuck do they keep calling you Izzy?"

"He's one of my bosses and they call me Izzy because it's my name here."

"Why am I not surprised."

"Izzy. We need to talk. James is on his way." The dick said as he came up behind her.

"We aren't done talking yet." I growled.

"Jasper go home. We can finish there."

"No."

"Yes. As much as you hate this it is still my job and you created a scene. I have to fix it so I still have a job tomorrow."

"You better think again if you think you're coming back here ever."

"Last time I checked you have no say so in the matter."

"Fine Bella. I'll go home and you can do whatever the fuck you need to do, but you have one hour to get your ass home as well. If you are even a second late I will call Charlie and I will send him here. And don't even for a minute think our conversation is anywhere close to being over either."

"Trust me that thought hasn't once crossed my mind."

"Funny you saying trust me doesn't have the same effect it used too."

She nodded and only said, defeat loud and clear in her voice, "Go home Jasper."

I couldn't help but have the last word. "One hour."

She huffed, but kept her mouth shut. I shot a death glare at the guy still standing behind her before stomping over to driver's side of my truck and jerked the door open, slamming it closed when I was inside.

I took one last look at her before cranking up and squealing my way out of the parking lot.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_**Bella**_

As soon as Jasper's truck was out of sight all the anger flowed out of me, leaving only humiliation and worry. I had royally screwed up and I knew it. I'd not only broken the trust Jasper had in me, but I'd hurt him. Plus I'd ruined any chance of him looking at me as something other than just his best friend, if that friendship was even salvageable now.

The only thing keeping me standing right now was the hope that the years we've got under our belt would be enough to pull us through.

"Izzy."

I sighed, my shoulders dropping in defeat. As much as I would like to wake up and start this whole damn day over again, that was not an option. I had made this bed and now I had to lie in it. Turning around I glanced up at Garrett.

Thankfully it wasn't looking at me like Jasper had been. If disappointment had been staring at me I'd have lost it completely, Lord knows I was barely hanging on as it was.

"James is in the office waiting." He said giving me a sympathetic half smile.

I nodded and started to follow behind him as he turned toward the building. I kept my head down as we passed through the front door, crossed the main floor, and into James's office.

When I sat down I looked up expecting anger and instead got the disappointment. I would have much preferred the anger.

My tears welled up and over and I rambling, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I love everybody and I love it here. After the first nervous dance I think I got better and I was okay. Now I just feel dirty and wrong. I don't...know...what to do...and...and I...probably just lost Jasper and I...I-"

"Bella stop talking and breathe." James said shooting around his desk as I realized the gasping sound in the room was coming from me. He crouched down on one side of me as a cup of water came from the other. "Take a deep breath and just calm down. Okay?"

I nodded as I sucked in air and took the cup from Garrett.

When I had calmed down I said, "I'm sorry."

"I know Bella." James said back. "Why did you say you didn't have a boyfriend though?"

"Because I don't. Jasper has been my best friend since we were little. He's protective and today he got the shock of his life."

"So I'm taking it he had no clue you did this?"

"No, he thought I still worked at the paper and that instead of getting laid off that I got a promotion."

"Bella." James said in shocked amazement.

"I know, it was stupid. I know I should have told him the truth from the beginning, but I didn't and now he thinks I'm a whore. And to top it off I still have to tell my dad and his dad who's like another dad to me. God why did I think I could get away with this? I'm so fucking stupid. I haven't even looked for another newspaper job since I started stripping. I just-"

"Okay stop," James said keeping me from continuing on into another ramble fest. "First, you aren't stupid; you made a mistake. It happens. And second, if you and this Jasper guy are as close as you seem to be then you will get through this. Sure he's mad now, but once you explain everything to him I'm sure you'll be okay."

"I don't believe it, but thanks anyway."

"It will be fine. Go on home and talk to him. Take tomorrow off as well."

"I..." I started, but trailed off because I felt horrible about what I was going to do.

James, however, saw it on my face. "You won't be back at all."

"I can't. I know Jasper and he's going to tell me to quit. I know it will be choice in his eyes, either the job or him. I'm sorry that's going to put you in a bind, but I will never choose anything over him."

"I understand and I hate to see you go, but you have to do what is best for you. We'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you guys too. All of you have become my friends." I said catching sight of the clock on the wall and realized I had fifteen minutes before my hour was up. It would take me just under that to get home.

I stood up quickly because I knew Jasper would make good on his threat. I didn't worry that he'd called dad before now, since he'd want to make sure I was the one that told him. "I need to go. I'll come back and say goodbye to everyone, but I need to get home now."

James pushed himself up as well and asked. "He's not going to hurt you right Bella? I just need to make sure of that before I let you leave."

"No, that is something I have don't have to worry about at all. He would never."

"Okay. Go on then and I hope things work out."

"Thank you and again I'm so sorry."

He waved me off and I shot out of the room and out to my car, not stopping once even when Jade and Paul called my name. James could explain things today.

I pulled into the parking lot of our complex with two minutes to spare and ran inside. The closer I got to our apartment though the slower my feet moved. I stood in front of the door for a few seconds, taking deep breaths. Finally I took one last one and pushed the door open.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Jasper**_

Fuck my hand hurt. Granted punching the fucking fridge will do that and it did nothing to the anger I was feeling.

I shifted the bag of frozen peas I had lying over my knuckles and glanced at the clock. She had five more minutes.

I still couldn't figure out what had been going through her head. How she could choose to take her clothes off instead of coming to me? And the lying about it. The fucking lying.

Three more minutes.

Charlie was going to fucking flip his shit. As mad as I was at her, he would be even worse. I honestly didn't know if I wanted to be there for it or not. Oh I'd call him, but to actually be there for the conversation was something else entirely.

One more minute.

How many men had seen her like that? That thought pissed me off even more. I will admit that most of that anger came from jealously.

My head snapped up as I heard the front door finally open. Bella rounded the corner and stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. I just looked at her from where I was leaning against the counter.

Her eyes darted down to my hand and the frozen peas.

"What did you do?" She asked taking a step forward.

I ignored her question and asked one of my own. "Why didn't you tell me the night you got laid off?"

"Because you were so happy and I couldn't take that away from you."

That's what she was going with, seriously? "That's a bullshit answer, Bella, and you know it! You come to me with EVERYTHING! Why not this?"

"It's not bullshit Jasper. I was going to tell you. I swear I was, but when I saw your face I just couldn't. I couldn't watch your face fall and know I was the cause. Of course, I've thrown that right out the window today."

"Then why not tell me the next day? Or the next week? Fuck, Bella, how long have you been stripping and just letting me believe everything was FINE when it so clearly WASN'T?"

"I don't know why I didn't say anything and before you say it again I know that's bullshit. But I can't take it back. I screwed up I know that. As for the stripping I've only been doing it for a month. I was a waitress there first."

I throw my hands up in exasperation at her answer. Why couldn't she have just stayed a waitress? "So you went from a somewhat decent job to shaking your ass for singles?"

"Yes because I wasn't making enough to pay my bills. It's not like I was completely naked."

"That doesn't make it better. You were naked e-fucking-nough that Peter had to do a double-take! Not to mention the fact that I was too fucking stunned for a minute there to realize it was even YOU! How the hell could you do this? You should've come to me or to Charlie! We'd have helped. We wouldn't have judged. We would have been here like always. Instead though, you decided to take your clothes off for MONEY."

"Which one has you more pissed off? Is it that I didn't come to you? Or the fact that your friends saw me? Or is it the fact that you just realized that your best friend is a whore? That was the word you used right?"

Her pointing out all those things and how she said them only succeeded in making me even angrier. "Right now they're all on equal footing. You being so nonfuckingchalant about it isn't help at all either."

"What do you want me to do? Do you want an apology? I've already said I was sorry, but do you want to hear it again? Will that help you to decide which part to focus more on? If that is the case well then I"M SORRY! I'm sorry I've disgusted you. I'm sorry I'm a whore. I'm sorry I disappointed you. I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry. I-"

My hand slammed down onto the counter interrupting her and causing her to take a step back. "Stop fucking apologizing. The only reason you're even doing it is because you got CAUGHT!"

"You know what? I can't do this. Anything I say today you're going to find fault in. You need to just calm the hell down and we can try and talk about it later."

"I don't think so. We are going to fucking talk about it now! You've put it off for too fucking long and it's time to own the fuck up!"

Anger finally flashed through her eyes and she hissed. "Well then what else do you want me to fucking say Jasper? You want me to recap everything from the moment I walked in the door the night I got laid off. Or do you want me to start before that when I found out. Do you want me to tell you how every time a job, a decent job in your eyes, turned me down I felt like a failure? Do you want me to tell you how guilty I felt because I knew I had lied and how I was going to have to come crawling to you, begging for a handout? Because that is what it would have been; charity and I am not a fucking charity case."

"But a STRIP CLUB?"

"Oh get over it. I mean what is the big fucking deal? It's not like it's illegal."

"The big deal? Are you serious?" I let out an amused laugh. "The big deal is I don't want to think about the woman I love doing shit like this. I don't want the woman I love having strange men ogle her body like she's a piece of meat. I don't want the woman I love doing something.-" My brain finally caught up with what my mouth was saying and I snapped my mouth shut, stopping my words immediately.

Thankfully she didn't seem to be paying attention or so I thought. "Yeah well I...wait. What did you just say?"

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Um... "Nothing?" Great it came out sounding like a question. It was too much to hope she'd leave it alone.

"Oh no, you've had plenty to say today and you aren't going to stop now. What did you say?"

My eyes darted around the room looking for an escape as I tried to get out of telling her. "It's nothing, Bella, I... just..."

"Tell me Jasper."

I scrubbed my hands over my face in defeat. There was no way I could get out of this. I was going to have to say it again and hope for the best. With a sigh I put myself out there, "I love you... I... I don't want you stripping not just because you didn't come to me, but because I... love you." Her eyes welled up with tears that quickly spilled over. Fuck that wasn't a good sign. Abort Jasper, abort. "Shit, Bella, I-"

"No wait, I just need to be sure of something. When you say you love me do you mean it as you're my best friend or as you're in love with me?"

Her question should have made me feel better, but it didn't. It could be taken either way and I wasn't sure if I was about to get my heart broke. I could have deflected until I was sure, but I was really tired of keeping the secret. I kept my eyes on the floor as I quietly said, "I'm in love with you."

I braced for laughter or even another apology. Instead I got something much better; Bella's body slamming into me with enough force to make me stumble backwards a few steps as her face buried itself into the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her to keep my balance and asked because I had to know what brought this on.

"B-Bella what are you doing?'

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

Her words shocked and thrilled me at the same time. I needed to hear the words though. The ones I was really fucking hoping were going through her head. "Please tell me what that means."

"It means I'm in love with you too. And have been for so long."

I closed my eyes at her words, relishing in the way they sounded. However the last part confused me and I asked, "How long is long?"

She buried her head further and I barely heard. "Since you were with Irina."

My face fell as I thought about how long ago that was. "That was six years ago Bella."

"I know."

"God," I whispered as I hugged her closer.

"How long for you?"

"The same amount of time. Since you brought Alec home."

Her head finally came up and her eyes locked with mine. They were once again filled with tears. "We wasted so much time." She whispered.

"Why didn't you say something?" I asked moving my hand up to catch a loan tear with my thumb.

"I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same. Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I was convinced that you didn't feel the same. I mean you've dated. What was I supposed to say? Don't go? Stay with me because I've wanted you for a long time?"

"I really wish you would have said that. I wanted to hear it. And I only went out on dates because I didn't want you to suspect my feelings. You told me that you broke up with Irina so you could focus on your career and you didn't have time for a relationship. Plus you went on dates too?"

I felt a blush heat up my face and I dropped my head down to her shoulder. "Actually... I didn't. Half the time I pretended. I'd just go grab dinner and drive around for a reasonable amount of time...so I wouldn't have to see you leave and come back from your dates."

I felt her shoulder shake with a quiet laugh. "We are a sad, sad pair. You know that right? All these years we've been miserable and all we needed to do was just man up."

I lifted my head relieved that she felt the same as I did. "Yeah... we are pretty pathetic."

She nodded her head slightly and then asked the million dollar question. "So what do we do now? In light of everything that has happened today that is."

I let out a breath and thought about things for a minute. While I was still upset she'd lied and did what she did I could put it to the side for right now. There was something else that I needed to worry about at the moment. Looking in her eyes I smiled and said, "I think the best thing to do is what I've wanted to do for six years."

Her brow furrowed and my smile grew briefly before I pressed my lips to hers.

She didn't hesitate in returning the kiss and I swept my tongue along her lower lip to deepen it.

Kissing Bella was better than I could have ever imagined and I never wanted to stop, so I didn't.

As the kiss deepened even further I turned our bodies and pressed Bella against the first solid thing I found, which just happened to be the fridge.

Even though I was enjoying myself completely I did need to put something out there. Jerking my head back I stared at her, taking in her flushed face and parted lips for moment.

"What?" She asked her eyes darting around my face.

"Now that I know how you feel, you need to know that you are mine and I won't share you with anyone else."

"Okay." She said nodding. "Same goes for you."

"Done. That also means..." I moved my head forward. "There will be..." I moved my head again and pressed my mouth to hers briefly. "NO..." Another brief kiss. "MORE..." And another one. "STRIPPING."

"Already taken care of." She said her lips brushing against mine as she said the words.

I growled wanting her to know I was serious. "I mean it Bella."

"I know." She groaned as I moved to kiss a path along her neck. "I...quit before...I came home. God that feels fantastic."

"Good," I said grasping her hips and pressing her harder against the fridge with my body.

"Fuck Jasper," She hissed pushing back into me. "I want you so fucking much right now."

"Are you sure?" I asked moving around to kiss the other side of her neck. Please say yes, please say yes.

"Yes." Oh thank God. "I've waited for six years already. I don't want to wait anymore."

I went back to kissing her lips as my hands moved to the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and off. I pulled my head back and let my eyes roam over her body.

"God you're beautiful," I whispered.

She smiled softly before leaning forward and pressing our mouths back together. Her hands went to work on my shirt as mine moved to remove that damn red bikini top. My fingers danced up and down her spine once it was gone.

When I felt the last button of my shirt give I dropped my hands from her back so I could shrug it off. I broke our kiss so I could see her.

I had to swallow hard so I didn't attack her, but then she bit her lip, ran her hand up her stomach, over her right breast, and all bets were off.

Groaning I attacked her lips with mine and our need became frantic. Our hands fumbled with buttons and zippers. I struggled to keep my mouth attached to hers while I toed off my shoes and she kicked her heels away. We broke apart gasping for air as a skirt and dress pants hit the floor followed by boxer briefs and red bottoms.

I couldn't help the inner smirk as she eyed my dick and licked her swollen lips. Grabbing her hips I pulled her lower half toward me as I pressed forward. Her head dropped back, making a low thud against the fridge door as a moan left her throat. I took the opportunity to place open-mouthed kisses down the expanse of her neck, biting lightly as I went.

She moaned again and I tightened my grip, lifting her off her feet. Her legs wrapped around me and she locked her ankles, trapping my dick in between us and causing me to hiss out at the friction I so desperately needed.

I continued to grind against her wet heat, relishing in the mewls and whimpers I pulled from her.

A, "please Jasper," was whispered breathlessly and I pressed myself closer to her. Using my upper body to help hold her against the fridge I moved my right hand from her hip and slid it down in between us, gripping the base of my dick.

I pumped myself twice before lining my cock up with her entrance.

Moving my head back I looked in her eyes and asked, "Are you still on the pill?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes."

"Good, and just so you know I've only ever been with Maria."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, can we talk more about it later though?" I said rubbing my cock against her clit.

"Later," She hissed and then said, "Just so you know as well I've only ever been with Eric."

As my brain rejoiced with that news I slipped the tip of my dick into her.

I continued to push into her inch by inch, letting her stretch around me. God she was so fucking tight. We both let out a groan as I fully sheathed myself. I stilled for a moment, allowing her to adjust and for me to gain some control. My imagination had not done the feeling, of being inside her, justice and it was only intensified by the fact that I knew it was real and not some fantasy in my head.

I slid my hands up her sides and around to her upper back, curving my hands over the top of her shoulders. Lowering my head I placed kisses across his chest and down to her nipple, circling it with my tongue before drawing it deep into my mouth.

She bucked her hips against me which was the sign that I could start to move. Using the hold I had on her shoulders I pulled out almost all the way before quickly thrusting back in. Her head fell back against the fridge with a low thud and a deep moan made it way out of her throat.

I kept a quick and steady pace as I kissed over to her other breast and paid it the same attention, drawing more moans and whimpers from her. Best sound in the world.

"Har...harder Jasper. Please." She groaned. Scratch before. That was the best sound in the world.

I pulled my head back and took one hand off her shoulder, moving it to the top of the fridge so I could give her what she asked for.

I pulled out bending my legs and slammed back inside of her. Her cry of pleasure was music to my ears so I did the same thing again and again and again.

The sounds in the room were a mixture of our skin coming together, moans and pants from her, grunts and groans from me, and her back hitting the door of the fridge. And all of them combined were pushing me even closer to the edge I was already precariously walking on. Her getting there first was an absolute must though. And she was close.

Her arms had started to shake slightly, her breathing was rapid, and her walls were fluttering around me as I continued to thrust into her, letting me know she was right there.

I captured her lips with mine again, dipping in to taste her before I trailed a path over to her ear. Taking my other hand off her shoulder I wrapped it around the middle of her back, holding her chest tight against mine.

Kissing her ear once I whispered, "Let go Bella. I want to feel you clench around my cock. I want to hear you cry out my name as you cum." I nipped the lobe of her ear. "Let go Bella. Make a fantasy of mine come true."

My words combined with the hard thrust I gave her were enough to send her flying. Her legs closed tight against my hips holding me deep inside, her nails dug into the flesh of my back sending pain and pleasure coursing through me, her eyes squeezed shut as her walls clamped around my dick, and Jasper left her lips in a rush of air.

Hearing her say my name was even better than I expected and it was what sent me over, causing me to slam into her once last time and still as I spilled my seed deep within her body.

Our ragged breathing became the only sound in the room as we started to slowly come down from the high. I let go of the fridge and felt myself slip from inside her, making me groan with the loss of contact. I wrapped my other arm around her to keep her as close as I could before stumbling a few steps to the side and setting her on the counter, my legs too weak to hold us both up any longer.

I dropped my forehead against her chest as I continued to try to get my breathing back to normal. Bella wasn't faring much better, her chest moving my head up and down at a constant pace. I could feel her heart beating quickly under her skin and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. I had done that to her and it had been amazing.

It had to be ten minutes, at least, before I was able to speak. Lifting my head I found Bella had her head leaning back against the cabinet behind her. Her eyes were closed keeping me from seeing her eyes, but the small smile dancing across her face and the flush on her cheeks was enough for me to know that everything was fine.

I reached up and brushed a strand of hair off her face, her eyes opening at my touch. As her eyes locked with mine I cupped her cheek in my hand and her smiled widened.

After a few seconds I shook my head and asked, "How did I not see it before?"

"What?" She asked reaching up to brush my hair off my forehead as well.

"That you love me. If I had seen it I would have said something to you and we would have been together. I'm so sorry."

"Don't." She said cupping my face in her hands. "Don't apologize for something that we both missed. We know now and that's what matters."

"But we missed out on six years of being together."

She was silent for a few minutes and I could tell she was thinking so I didn't say anything. She finally smiled and said, "Well if you think about it we have been together. It may not have been the way either of us wanted, but we did things couples would have done. We spent time together, we talked, we laughed, and we went out. We were a couple even if we didn't realize it. We've always been a couple."

I shook my head in amazement at her way of thinking, but I couldn't say anything bad about it because it was true. I pulled her face to me and pressed my lips to hers letting her know that I was with her.

When we needed air we pulled apart and I pressed my forehead against hers.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too."

We stayed that way for a little bit longer before she sat up and I could tell her mind had gone somewhere else. She didn't keep me waiting to find out where.

"I'm sorry for everything that I did in the last couple months."

"It's okay Bella. You don't have to apologize for any of it. I can't be mad anymore because it got us here. As long, as there are no repeats." I said giving her a look that said I meant it.

She laughed and said, "There won't be. I can promise you that."

I kissed her again and then figured it was time to move from the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower. Would you like to join me?" I asked lifting an eyebrow.

She smirked and asked, "Yours or mine?"

"Mine," I answered immediately. "It'll make another one of my fantasies come true."

"Really? And just how many are there?"

"More than you can even imagine."

"Actually I think I might have an idea." She said grinning.

"And what are yours?"

She lifted one shoulder in mock indifference. "Let's work on yours first and then we can get to mine."

"I think I can handle that." I said pulling her off the counter quickly.

She yelped in surprise and locked her arms and legs around me tightly, causing me to laugh. She joined in moments later as I carried her out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

Jasper loved me. Jasper was in love with me. Jasper had been in love with me for six years. It was so hard to comprehend, but so amazing to think about.

When I walked in the front door earlier I thought I'd be walking back out of it without a best friend I'd expected the anger and he hadn't disappointed.

And then those words had come out of his mouth. By the look on his face when he realized what he had said was the only thing I really needed to know how he meant them. However, I had wanted to hear it again. I'd wanted him to say it again in that voice of his without the anger causing it. When he did I couldn't stop myself from lunging at him. And saying it back was like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

What followed after that was better than I could have ever imagined. Some people could have said it was too soon to jump into doing that, but I didn't think it was; I mean it wasn't like we'd met an hour or two ago. Plus we had six years to make up for.

I mentally chuckled at that and looked back at Jasper as he carried me into his bedroom. It had been a few minutes since he'd kiss me so I decided we'd waited long enough. I pressed my lips to his and flicked out my tongue to slide it across his lower lip. He allowed me access and I started to explore for only a moment before my left shoulder blade was rammed into the door jam of the bathroom.

"Ow," I groaned. "That's going to leave a mark."

"Shit Bella I'm sorry." He said bringing a hand up to run over the spot where I'd hit. I had to laugh through the pain at the look on his face; his eyes wide in horror and his nose scrunched up. "Of course, you were the one distracting me from where I was going."

"Well then I'll be sure not to distract you that way again."

"I didn't say that."

I smirked, but left it alone as he walked on into the bathroom.

He set me down on the counter and I dropped my hold on him so he could start the shower. When the water was heated he again picked me up and set me over into tub. I stepped under the spray to allow him room to get in behind me.

I turned to face him as he shut the door and tilted my head back, letting the water wet it down. His hands found my hips as his lips found my neck and I smiled.

After a few more kisses he pulled away and reached around me, grabbing his soap. He then slid the door open and grabbed a wash cloth from the shelf by the tub.

I watched his face, keeping the small smile on mine, as he soaped it up and moved it to run from my shoulder down my arm and back up. He did the same with the other arm and then took a step closer and reached around to my back.

He bent his head and caught my lips with his, kissing me while he ran the cloth over me. He then moved onto my ass, squeezing each cheek lightly and causing me to sigh. He chuckled against my throat and lifted back up to finish washing me off.

He ran the cloth over each of my breasts going slower than normal, but I couldn't find any reason to mind. If anything I minded when he moved onto my sides and stomach.

That, however, was quickly bitchslapped by the pleasure when he slid his hand lower and in-between my legs. The rough material of the washcloth felt so damn good against my clit and I had to bring my hands up to his arms to hold myself up. He kept a light touch, teasing my sensitive flesh. I tried to buck my hips to get some added friction, but a hand on the right side stopped me.

"Patience Bella," He whispered before catching my mouth with his again.

Our tongues tangled together as he continued to brush against me. When he broke the kiss he also stopped the motion of his hand, causing me to growl in frustration.

He chuckled softly and quickly washed each of my legs as far down as he could reach while still standing. When he was finished he rinsed out the washcloth, hanging it over the door when he was done. Again he reached around me, this time grabbing his shampoo.

Squirting a large dollop in his hand he put it back and went on to wash my hair. The way his fingers massaged my scalp and the way they ran through to the ends as he helped rinse out the shampoo was almost orgasmic. A few moans managed to make their way out and with each one I felt him harden against my stomach.

He didn't have any conditioner, but that was really okay since it was now my turn to wash him. I didn't bother with the washcloth and just soaped my hands.

I placed them on his chest and started making slow circles, working my way up to his shoulders, down his arms, over his stomach, and finally down his back before giving the same attention to his ass as he had mine.

When I was ready to move on I just slid around his hips and took his dick in my right hand, the left going to cup his balls. He hissed with the contact and I felt him become even harder.

I watched my hand sliding up and down his cock in a slow caress, just enjoying the sounds I was able to pull from him.

I guess he finally had enough of my own teasing since his hands came down on top of mine, stopping me from moving them anymore. I looked up and found him staring down at me with hooded lust filled eyes.

Quirking an eyebrow I asked, "Problem?"

"Not at all," He answered. "But if you keep that up I'm going to cum soon."

I shivered at his words and removed my hands, letting the water rinse the soap off of him. Leaning forward I started placing kisses across his chest to one of his nipples. I bit down lightly earning another hiss. I soothed it with my tongue and then started to kiss lower, bending my knees as I went.

I kept my lips against his skin, letting him feel the brush of them as I asked, "Was this one of those fantasies you were talking about?"

"W-what?" He asked swallowing hard.

I smiled, hearing the effect I was having on him.

"Was this a fantasy? Me, on my knees, in the shower with you?" I asked lowering myself completely.

I looked up at him and when he answered with a stuttered yes I flicked my tongue out and licked around the tip of his cock.

His reaction to that little bit was immediate. His hands wound themselves into my hair, his head dropped back on his shoulders, and a deep low groan rumbled from his chest.

I ran my tongue along the slit on the end before tracing around the ridge. Opening my mouth wide I lowered my head, dragging my tongue along the underside. When I felt him hit the back of my throat I closed my mouth around him and hummed.

His hands tightened their hold on my hair and he groaned out, "Fuck."

Using my tongue and a light scrapping of my teeth I worked my way back to the tip. Bringing my hands up I put one around the base of his dick and the other around on his ass. As I drew him back into my mouth I pressed on his ass, encouraging him to move with me.

He took the nudge and bucked his hips slightly, pushing just a little deeper into my mouth. I hummed again to let him know that was what I wanted and I hollowed my cheeks out as I slide back to the head. Each sound he made was going straight to my core, sending spikes of pleasure shooting through my limbs.

I continued to take him in and out of my mouth each time a little faster. His hips started moving in time with me. When I felt him lengthen even more I stopped the movement of my head. He stopped as well, but that wasn't what I wanted. Again I pressed on his ass, pushing him into my mouth.

Thankfully he took the hint and started shifting his hips. He was tentative at first, but with a few more encouraging hums and nudges he picked up his speed.

Jasper fucking my mouth combined with the slight sting from the hold he had on my hair had me rubbing my legs together in hope of easing the ache in-between my legs. Not being able to get what I so desperately wanted I removed my hand from his ass to help myself along.

I was almost there when he ground out a sharp, "No." My eyes flew to lock with his and he continued, punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips. "Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Yourself. I. Want. To. Be. The. One. To. Make. You. Cum."

I groaned at his words, sending vibrations threw him. He growled and sped up even faster. I could tell he was close so I brought my hands back up and gripped firmly onto his ass, digging my nails into the skin. It was all he needed.

He thrust one last time into my mouth and stilled. His cock pulsed against my lips as his cum shot into the back my throat. It was thick and hot and not good at all, but I swallowed it all down still wanting it anyway.

When he gave all he had to give I slowly worked him out of my mouth, licking along as I went.

"Fucking hell." He panted as he tried to draw air into his lungs.

Once I made it to the head of his dick I kissed the tip and started to stand. His hands clamped down around the top of my arms, pulling me to my feet quickly. His lips crushed mine in a heated kiss even though he hadn't fully caught his breath.

He turned us and pressed my back against the wall all the while keeping his lips furiously moving with mine. When I needed to breath he broke away only to shift his mouth to his next target-my neck. He placed a hard open-mouthed kiss before biting lighting and then sweeping his tongue across the area to soothe it. That became his pattern as he worked his way down my body to my left hip.

Kiss, bite, soothe-My collarbone.

Kiss, bite, soothe-The side of my right breast.

Kiss, bite, sooth-A spot beside my belly button.

Kiss, bite, soothe-My left hip.

My legs were trembling and my breathing was heavy with just that. One of my hands was flat against the wall I was leaning on while I tangled the other through his hair.

From my hip the pattern switched to just light kisses down to the junction where my leg met my pelvis. His right hand came up to rest against my outer thigh. His left hand slid up from my ankle and around to the back of my knee, lifting it up over his shoulder.

His hair tickled the inside of my leg as he turned his head placing a kiss on my inner thigh. I sucked in a deep breath as he moved high only to let it out in a rush as he made a long sweep with his tongue up my slit.

My moan mixed with the groan that came from him and almost made my right knee buckle. His right hand left its spot and then I felt him spread my lower lips, causing my eyes to pop open and my head to fall forward.

His eyes were on my face and I almost came when he licked his lips before taking another long lick, this time ending on my bundle of nerves.

"Fuck..." I groaned, bucking my hips.

He slowly drew a circle around my clit with his tongue twice and then pressed it flat against me hard. I cried out as I lost it completely, my orgasm slamming through me unexpectedly. Fuck his tongue was amazing and he wasn't done as I found out when he licked me again-this time around my entrance.

I took deep breaths trying to calm my racing heart and come down from my high even as it started to build again.

His tongue went back to my clit as his fingers took its place at my entrance. He circled it a few times before sliding two fingers all the way in. As he worked my clit with his tongue his fingers slid in and out of me over and over again, hitting spots I didn't know existed.

He added a third finger and picked up the speed of both them and his tongue. I was so close again and he seemed to know it. With each withdraw his fingers hooked on the end and would drag across my g-spot. I was gasping for air, mumbling incoherent words, and then his hand slammed up inside of me and he pressed them against that spot. Lights exploded behind my closed eyelids and my knee finally gave out as the most powerful orgasm I'd ever had rocketed through my body. My leg dropped from his shoulder as his arm came up to lower me to floor of the bathtub so I didn't crash down.

His fingers still kept moving drawing out my release. By the time he pulled them from inside me I was a quivering mess of blissed out limbs. My breaths were harsh and uneven.

He cradled me against his chest as his hands ran over my back and through my hair, helping to calm me further.

"Are you okay?" He whispered with his lips against my temple.

"God yes...just...give me...a minute...to catch my breath." I gasped out. He gave a light chuckle and placed a soft kiss on the side of my head.

"I love you." He said after a moment.

"I love you too." At my returned sentiment he pulled me tighter to him.

I don't know how long we stayed that way, but finally my heart rate and breathing returned to normal and we realized the water was no longer hot. He helped me stand on my still shaky legs and I propped back against the wall out of the spray as he stood.

He quickly washed his own hair and then shut off the water. Opening the door he grabbed a towel off the shelf and wrapped it around me, rubbing his hands up and down my arms to help dry me a little. I finished the job as he grabbed his own towel. Once he was dry he stepped out and picked me up. I dropped the towel as he carried me out to his bedroom.

He set me at the top of the bed and quickly pulled the cover back. The air conditioned room caused goosebumps to break out over both of us. We scrambled under the covers and I got as close to him as I could as he wrapped one arm around my waist to hold me to him.

We lay there just staring at each other for a while, every now and then breaking our gazes to kiss.

A few minutes, hours, or days may have passed, didn't really care since I was happy and content right where I was. I knew we still had a lot to talk about, but I didn't really want to get into it. He had other plans though.

He reached up and brushed my hair off my shoulder, leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against my lips, and then gave a small sigh.

"What is it?" I asked.

His fingers trailed down my cheek as he said, "I need to know everything."

I didn't have to ask for him to clarify what he meant so I asked, "Where do you want me to start?"

"The day you got laid off." He answered.

While I would have much rather not go there, I'll admit because of the fear of making him mad again, I knew he needed to hear it all. I knew that he needed to know why I felt like stripping was my only option. So I told him. I began where he wanted me to, starting with being called into the new owner's office, and ending with the Thursday I started stripping. By the time I was done tears were flowing freely and he just held me and kissed them away.

When I had calmed down he brushed his lips against mine and whispered, "I'm sorry."

I pulled my head back and looked at him confused. "What in the world are you apologizing for?"

"For everything I said today in anger. I should have let you explain and I really shouldn't have called you what I did."

"I understand Jasper. You didn't do anything I wouldn't have done if our roles were reversed. I knew you would be upset with me and I continued to keep everything from you. I'm the one who should apologize."

"You already have, so there is no need for you to say it again to me. We can move on and focus on making up for the last six years. However, you still have someone else to tell. You know that right?"

I nodded. "He's going to hate me." I whispered feeling tears prick the back of my eyes again.

"Oh baby he's not going to hate you." He said tucking my head against his neck as the tears started to fall. "He'll be disappointed. He'll be angry and he'll wonder why you just didn't come to him, but he could never hate you. You're his daughter and he loves you. He won't stay mad forever."

"Will you come with me to tell him?"

"Of course and I will hold your hand the entire time. Maybe telling him we're together might even help diffuse some of the anger."

"Why do you say that?" I asked drawing my head back so I could see the slight smile on his face.

"I don't. I'm sure him and dad have thought about us becoming more though. How could they not with how close we are? And even if they haven't they'll still be happy because we are. In the end that is all that will be all that matters."

"Are you?" I asked.

"What? Happy?" I nodded and he said, "More than you will ever now. Although I do need to ask, just so I'm absolutely sure, will you be my girlfriend?"

I had to laugh because that was probably the most unneeded question ever, especially after the last however many hours, but I answered anyway.

"Yes."

"Good," He said rolling us over so he was hovering above me. "Granted even if your answer had been no I still would have called you that."

I smiled up at him, sending all the love I felt for him through my eyes.

He dropped his head and kissed me until I was breathless.

When he rose back up he asked in whisper, "Is it wrong that I want you again?"

"No," I answered emphasizing it with a shake of my head. "I want you to want me again too." I reached up and wrapped my hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down to touch my lips against his.

"Make love to me Jasper?" I asked in a whisper.

He shifted his hips as I opened my legs to accommodate him. As he slowly sheathed himself inside me he whispered back, "Everyday of my life Bella."

Our love making wasn't hard or fast like before, but it was just as satisfying and just as earth-shattering. He lowered his body to rest against mine as he moved within me at a slow pace. His forearms bore most of his weight as he kept us close together. Our hands were intertwined on either side of my head. Our eyes stayed open showing nothing but love as our mouth said the words.

We climbed up the to the cliff edge together slowly, letting it build until we finally one right after the other let go; I love you being the only thing that left our lips.

We stayed joined for a few minutes, kissing languidly. Jasper finally pulled away and went to the bathroom, returning seconds later with a warm washcloth for me.

Once he'd dropped it in the hamper he came back to bed and I snuggled in close to his side where we drifted off within minutes; our legs tangled together and arms wrapped tight around each other.

When morning came we stayed in bed for a few hours, talking. I confessed my secret personal time only for him to do the same. We talked more on the dating thing and had a good laugh over how bad the ones we'd gone on had been. I told him about the night Alec made me realize my true feelings and he told me about the night Irina made him realize his. We talked about what I was going to do job wise and then he told me about the possible move to Austin. And when he asked if I would go with him if he ended up having to move, I said yes.

When the talking was done we made love again before crawling out of the bed to start our day.

Unfortunately the rest of the day was not as enjoyable as the morning had been. After a shared and completely innocent shower we dressed and drove over to dad's house.

He was in the kitchen, eating a late lunch when we walked in. His eyes had gone straight to mine and Jasper's hands and a smile had twitched his mustache before he'd shut it down.

Jasper only shook his head as he suppressed his own smile. I had him call Nathan over because he was like a dad to me too and he needed to hear what I was going to say too.

His reaction to our hand holding was to grin wide and say, "Finally."

Dad chuckled and nodded his agreement.

We let them enjoy it for a moment before I sat them on the couch and dropped my bomb. There were a lot of angry words I didn't understand, a lot of swear words that I did make out, and a lot of pacing. Jasper and I sat on the loveseat and just let both dads do their thing. He kept me pressed tight to his side with an arm around my waist while the other held my hand. He would occasionally whisper I love you in my ear and say he was there.

After the dads calmed down a little they let me explain and by the time we left later that evening things were okay. They weren't great and there was clear disappointment written in both father's eyes, but I got an I love you and a hug from them. I knew though, thanks in large part, to Jasper's reassurances that with time they'd get over it.

With everyone in the know life got back to as normal as it could get, of course, with a few small changes. I no longer slept in my bed at night. I started the job hunt again and found there was still nothing out there. Which was why I was pretty excited when Jasper called and said he was the one chosen to be assigned to Austin.

I spent my free time packing up the apartment after that while Jasper finished up his last shifts at the police station. We made a weekend trip to Austin and found a cute one bedroom apartment to rent and got things ready to go.

The day before his formal ceremony I finally made a visit to Heat. Jasper went with me and I introduced him to everyone. He was polite, but I knew he was very happy when we walked out the door.

And then the next night me, dad, Nathan, Charlotte, Rose, and Emmett and Peter's parents watched with absolute pride as our men had their Texas Ranger's stars pinned to their chests.

**XXXXX**

**Well what do you guys think? Did I do him finding out justice? Let me know. **

**Epilogue will be out tonight. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess what people? I don't own Twilight. I just like to make Jasper and Bella do naughty things, preferably together and sometimes alone as you will see.**

**Well here it is guys, the end to this little story. I want to thank all of those who've read and reviewed. You've all made me smile.**

**Thanks to Vegatenshi who got me to write this and for helping me along when I got stuck. I heart you hard babe.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Chapter 8-4 Years Later_**

**_Bella_**

I groaned as I rotated my neck around on my shoulders, trying to relieve some of the fatigue I was feeling. It had been a long day and I was exhausted. However, it had been a good day, a great day in fact, so it kind of made up for me being tired. Leaning back a little I propped my elbows on the step behind me and tilted my head toward the sky, letting the warmth of the sun relax me further as I listened to the sounds of the neighborhood.

This is what I loved most about the area. At any given time, on a nice day, you could hear kids laughing and playing in the backyards on either side, skateboard or bike wheels rolling on the sidewalk out front, and dogs barking. It was what a neighborhood should sound like and I was so happy Jasper and I had found the house we now lived in.

We'd moved in just under a year ago leaving the apartment we'd gotten when we first moved to Austin four years ago.

Those four years have been good to us too.

Jasper started work right after we moved. For the first year he had a lot of classes and training he still needed to go through and they were interspersed with desk work. He loved it though and came home happy every night.

I started looking for work right away, putting resumes out like I'd done in Houston. When I wasn't looking I was getting the apartment in order and taking care of the normal things that came with moving.

I was amazed when I was able to land a job at one of the Austin daily papers within two months. It was made all the better because when I got home that night and I told Jasper I was the second assistant to the junior editor, I wasn't lying this time.

Four months after that night Jasper proposed. It wasn't anything fancy or overly romantic. All he did was come home and ask. To me it was perfect and simple, just like we were.

A year later our wedding was the same way. We got married in Houston in the backyard at Jasper's house. The only ones in attendance were dad, Nathan, Peter, Charlotte, Emmett, and Rose.

Nathan stood up beside Jasper and after my dad gave me away he stood beside me. There weren't sonnets and poems because again that wasn't us. We said what we felt and that was all that was needed. Afterwards we had a big cookout where we ate, drank, and danced until we left for a weeks stay at Disney World. Somewhere I'd always wanted to go. We had a blast and spent the entire time acting like kids again.

When we'd returned home, not much changed. Hell we'd already lived together so long things weren't a surprise anymore. Although he did start getting on to me about leaving the door unlocked, something I didn't even realize until he said something about it.

For the last couple years we've just simply enjoyed being married. Our jobs are going well. I did worry about him, when he first started going out in the field. That changed rather quickly though when he got his new partner a year ago.

Granted I should have worried twice the amount then. After all, my husband and my father were both in the same dangerous situations now. I knew they would look after each other though and would do everything in there power to keep each other safe.

As for dad's old partner he retired and moved to Austin as well. It was nice having both dad and Nathan close. They lived about 10 minutes away and in the same house. They were best friends, neither had any plans on ever marrying again, and their kids were married to each other so why not. They saved tons of money when they bought the house, plus as dad had said they were always together watching sports and shit on TV. Of course Jasper and I had a blast teasing Nathan about being a good housewife. Dad found it hilarious; Nathan not so much.

Our friends were doing well too. Emmett and Rose are engaged and getting married next month. Peter and Charlotte got married right after Jasper and I did, but they'd done it in Vegas and no one had known until afterwards. According to them they hadn't gone for that either and had just decided on it while there. Charlotte had also gotten pregnant while there and they had a one and a half year old little girl named Meghan. She was adorable and sweet and every time we visited them she clung to Jasper like he was a new toy. It made me smile, seeing how he was with her and I knew as soon as she could talk I would be hated because I had her boyfriend. The boys were still Rangers and partners and they loved it just as much as Jasper did.

As for that part of my life where I wasn't making the brightest of choices; it's been put behind us. I did visit once about a year ago on a weekend visit to Houston. All the guys were the same, but every one of the girls had gone. The ones paying for school had finished and moved on and unfortunately Gigi's mom had passed and her insurance had covered the rest of the medical bills. On a happier note it had given her enough to pay for school and live off comfortably without working. Duchess had met a man who, according to James, worshiped the ground she walked on. He didn't want her to strip and she quit because she loved him. The best thing though was that he also loved her little girl and treated her like she was his own.

I was happy for all of them, especially when James said he and Blaze had finally acknowledged their feelings for each other, were together, and very happy.

I'd also heard around that time that a certain Mr. Cullen had recently been sued for sexual harassment and almost lost the paper. I wasn't really surprised. I knew it was probably coming since I had learned that it was him and two of his friends that had made the comments that alerted Peter to me being on stage. I hadn't even noticed him while I was dancing nor when Jasper came up to the stage. Granted I'd had bigger things to worry about at that time than who was watching.

With a small smile I pulled myself out of my thoughts there and opened my eyes, seeing the sun had sunk a little lower. I knew I needed to get up and go order something for dinner, not wanting to worry about cooking anything. Jasper would be home any minute and he would be hungry.

Before I could make myself move though the backdoor opened and he stepped out. My breath caught and my eyes glazed over as I looked over my shoulder at him. This was probably the best part of my day; when he came home from work and I got to see him in all his ranger glory. I always took my time looking him over. I started with his worn boot clad feet, moving up to his fitted jeans next, then up to the gun resting on his right hip, on up to the button up with his star pinned over his heart, and finally to the black cowboy hat resting on his head.

He smirked like he always did. I shrugged my shoulders not sorry at all for ogling him shamelessly. My man was hot and I had every right to look at him like that.

He closed the distance and dropped down onto the step behind me, encasing me with his legs and arms. I exhaled in contentment as I settled against him and felt his lips touch my temple softly.

"Best part of my day," He whispered.

I nodded in agreement and tilted my head around so I could place a kiss on his lips.

When we needed air we broke apart and I let my head rest against his shoulder.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"It was alright, nothing too exciting. Just caught up on some paperwork and went over some of our open cases. What about you?"

"It was pretty great actually." I said fighting a smile.

"Really? What happened?"

"Well I got a promotion."

He snorted and asked, "Is this like your last promotion?"

"No," I said laughing and pinching his knee. "I actually did get one this time."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "I'm kidding. What's the job?"

"My own column."

He pulled me around so I was facing him, his eyes already lit up, and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God baby. That's awesome. What will you be writing about? How often? When do you start? What-"

I had to laugh again at his enthusiasm and I held up my hand to stop his flow of questions so I could answer. "It's the advice column. People will send in letters or emails. I'll read through them Monday thru Wednesday and choose five. On Thursday I'll right up my answers and they will be in the Friday paper."

"I'm so damn proud of you baby." He said drawing me into a hug. "You're going to do a great job."

I shrugged and buried my head into his chest and said the next thing I needed to tell him. "I don't think I'm going to take it though."

"What? Why not? I mean I know it's not what you really want to write about, but your boss will eventually see how wonderful you are and promote you ag-"

I kissed him this time to shut him up. When I pulled back I said, "That came out wrong. What I should have said was I don't know if I can take it."

"What do you mean?" He asked confusion clearly written on his face.

"Well I went to the doctor this afternoon."

Worry immediately replaced the confusion and his hands swept over me, hunting for an injury. "What's the matter? Are you okay? Why didn't you say anything this morning?"

"I'm perfectly fine." I said and then caught one of his hands in mine, placing it on my stomach. "And I didn't say anything because I wanted to be sure first."

I watched with tear filled eyes as his widened in understanding.

He raised them to meet mine and whispered, "I'm going to be a daddy?"

I nodded as the tears spilled over and said, "You're going to be a daddy."

He lifted me up into his lap and crushed me in a hug, holding me to his chest with one arm as the other rubbed small circles on my stomach.

His mouth found mine after a moment and he kissed me like never before. I was breathing heavy and didn't really want him to stop when he pulled back.

He rested his forehead against mine, his eyes locked on his hand. He had tears dripping off his cheeks, but a smile was playing across his lips.

After a few silent minutes he said, "You don't know how happy you've made me Bella."

I was pretty ecstatic myself. Jasper and I had talked a lot about when we wanted to try having kids before we'd even gotten married. We'd both agreed that we would wait for at least a year and when that year was up I'd gone off birth control. While we didn't go overboard trying to get pregnant we did nothing to stop it from happening either. We didn't get discouraged when it didn't happen right away; knowing that it would when the time was right and that time had finally gotten here.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," I whispered and reached up to brush my thumb under one of his eyes.

"How far along are you?" Jasper asked.

"8 weeks."

"Oh God baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too Jasper."

He kissed me again and then stood up, turning me so I could lock my legs around his waist. As we continued to kiss he carried me in the house and to our bedroom, laying me down on the bed. His hands worked to remove my clothing until I was lying bare before him.

After he'd removed his own clothes he settled above me with his head hovering over my stomach. He place loving kisses over every inch of it and whispered words of love after each one.

I couldn't stop the constant flow of happy tears as I watched him. He finally moved up my body and placed a loving kiss on my lips.

He slipped inside of me and we made love with light caresses and brushes of lips. As we both fell over I couldn't help but think how perfect my life had turned out.

**XXXXXXXX**

_**Jasper**_

It's funny how things happen in your life that you don't expect, but then they end up being the things that make up the best parts.

Things like meeting your future wife at the age of seven. Or how when I finally had the job I'd always wanted I was partnered with my father-in-law.

I also never expected my big strong dad to be a housewife. That thought always made me laugh.

The biggest thing that was unexpected though was where I was at right now. I was standing in the middle of the nursery eleven and a half months after Bella told me she was pregnant, staring at not only one five month old, but two.

When the doctor had told us twins, the amount of shock and awe that had appeared on our faces was amazing. Twins didn't run in the family, on either side. We were completely happy about it though.

As soon as we'd left the doctor's office we'd gotten on the phone, calling every one we knew to tell them. Dad and Charlie were beyond excited as were Peter, Emmett, and the girls. They even made a special trip from Houston that night so we could all go out and celebrate.

The six months that followed that day were spent preparing for the births. Bella did surprisingly well considering she was so small to begin with. She gained a healthy amount of weight, didn't have any morning sickness whatsoever, and her blood pressure stayed around the normal range. The only thing she really complained about was the fatigue. She was constantly tired and doing small things took all her energy, especially the further along she got.

We waited anxiously as each month passed, wondering what they would look like and even what sex they were going to be. We had wanted to know, but when one decided not to be co-operative we chose not to know the other. For some reason it just didn't seem right.

We did the nursery in a neutral theme, having a mural painted on all four walls of zoo animals. Both cribs, the dressers, the changing table, and the rocking chair were all dark wood. It was a cute room.

By the start of the eighth month everything was ready to go. Two car seats were already buckled into the back of Bella's car, our bags were packed and sat beside the front door., and the route to the hospital was planned down to the letter along with two alternate routes, just in case.

I was really unprepared though when her water actually broke two weeks later. She watched me with painful amusement as I stumbled around in a panic, dropping shit left and right and tripping over myself. When we'd finally pulled out of the driveway I'd turned the wrong way and had to backtrack.

When she was in a hospital bed and being taken care of, by people who knew what the hell they were doing, I calmed down enough to call our dads who arrived at the hospital within minutes.

The day had seemed to drag, but finally after twelve hours, a lot of crying, and many combinations of the words I can't do this our little boy was born followed three minutes later by our little girl.

Nathaniel Charles Whitlock or Nate weighted four pounds and 4 oz and was 19 inches long. His eyes were blue and blond fuzz covered his little head. He had ten toes, ten fingers, and a set of lungs to be envied.

Alexis Grace Whitlock or Lexie weighted three pounds and 8 oz and was 17 inches long. Her eyes were brown and she had a headful of brown hair like her mother. Her ten toes and fingers were perfect as was the set of lungs she had.

Poor Bella was exhausted and was only able to see them briefly before they were taken to the NICU for overnight observation. She fell asleep as soon as the nurses pushed them out of the room and didn't wake up until the next morning when they were pushed back into her room.

Even though the babies were small their APGAR scores were excellent and we were able to take them home two days later.

Bella tried to breast feed, but I don't know if it was just not meant to be or if it was because there was two, but she never managed to make enough milk to satisfy both babies. We tried to just top them off with formula but it got to the point they were drinking more and more. When her milk dried up she cried saying she was failure. I felt horrible not knowing how to fix it and felt like a failure myself when all I did was hold her. After she accepted that it didn't mean she didn't love them things were okay and she told me I had given exactly her what she'd needed.

Life with two babies was interesting and hectic. One always seemed to need to eat or be changed, but with the help of our dads we managed to not run ourselves too ragged. I went back to work after two weeks and was so glad that I didn't have to worry too much, since dad spent his day at our house with Bella.

Bella went back to work two months ago. She'd ended up taking the promotion. She'd spoken to her boss and he, being a family man himself, was happy to work with her. Up until she was six months she'd gone into the office. When that time came she'd worked from home. She'd check her email through her laptop and I would pick up the letters each evening after I got off. On Thursdays she would email her write ups to her boss. It was a good system and continued until she'd gone back. For right now she only went in for about four hours Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Dad stayed with the babies then and he did a damn good job at watching them. She still wrote up the advice at home and dad was there then too, making sure she could work without having to stop.

All in all life was pretty damn perfect. Our home was filled with more love and happiness than I could have ever imagined. I couldn't ask for much more than that. It was a dream come-

I was abruptly pulled from my thoughts as a set arms wrapped around my waist from behind. Bella's warm lips met my back briefly before she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking about how good I have it."

I felt her shift to stand on her toes as she peeked over my shoulder into the cribs. "They are perfect aren't they?"

I turned in her arms and wrapped one of my own around her, tilting her chin up with the other. "I wasn't just talking about them."

She smiled softly and lifted up to place a kiss on my lips.

When she'd pulled back I whispered, "I love you my little deputy."

"Not as I love you my hot Texas Ranger."

I smiled and kissed her again. Yeah life couldn't get much better than this.

_**The End**_

**XXXXX**

**Well what do you guys think? Not the ending you expected or was it? Let me know. **


End file.
